


The Ocean Brought Me To You

by vanillahigh00



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Angst and Romance, Beach Volleyball, Boys Kissing, Lifeguards, M/M, Ocean, Slow Dancing, Walks On The Beach, boardwalk, oceanfront dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillahigh00/pseuds/vanillahigh00
Summary: Patrick works part time as a lifeguard on a small New England Beach and makes a new, unforgettable acquaintance.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Jake
Comments: 75
Kudos: 136





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I've been battling some writer's block with my WIP and a promised epilogue to my reel fest fic and from that, came this little story which will probably end up at 4 chapters. I hope you enjoy it and maybe provide a little distraction with all the sadness going on in our country right now! Please know I'm thinking of everyone directly involved or impacted by everything going on.
> 
> A special thank you to my amazing beta and cheerleader [ edie4711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie4711/pseuds/edie4711) .Thank you so so much! <3
> 
> I live in New England and one of my favorite things to do now that the weather is getting warmer is spending time at the beach and wanted to put D and P there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, if it's for your safety too, then I suppose I can follow the rules. I wouldn't want your wife or girlfriend to get upset if something happened to you." The man said with what looked like some kind of crooked smile. It wasn't something Patrick had seen before, but something Patrick found his body reacting to. His stomach tightened, followed by a fluttering sensation from within.
> 
> "No wife or girlfriend. I'm as free as a bird," Patrick said as the corners of his lips upturned.
> 
> "David. My name is David." The man said, holding out his hand toward Patrick.
> 
> "Patrick. Please enjoy the water David, but do it safely. I'll be here if you get into trouble." Patrick said and gave David his hand in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: There is a reference to a possible drowning in this chapter and wanted to mention that up front in case that is a trigger for anyone. I apologize for any medical inaccuracies in advance.

The sun was shining. The temperature was about average for this time of year at a humid 80 degrees. The beach was usually quiet because most people hadn't taken a vacation, and school was still in session. Just a typical June day in New England.

Patrick lived alone in a one-bedroom apartment. He worked part-time as a lifeguard and full time as a CPA. He ran his own small office and decided to take the day off. The business was rather slow outside of tax season, so a day at the beach sounded perfect, especially when a fellow lifeguard called in sick for the day.

He grabbed a change of clothes, toiletries, and headed toward the kitchen. He whipped up a bowl of fruit and a couple of eggs, sat down to eat, and out the door, he went.

After breaking off a long engagement with a woman and discovering he was gay, he wanted to take some time to focus on himself. Patrick needed to get to know himself again before he could let anyone in. He had indulged himself with a few dates with a couple of different guys, but none of them kept his interest long enough to reach anything beyond a second or third date. He wasn't currently seeing anyone and felt content with his busy, bachelor lifestyle. 

He pulled up to the beach and headed into the office to check-in. He greeted his buddy, Ted, with a handshake. 

"Hey Buddy, what did you do last night? I tried to call you, but you didn't pick up." Ted asked. 

"I had some paperwork to do for the office. I'm sorry, man. We definitely need to do drinks. I could use a night out." Patrick said. 

"We need to find you a man, my friend," Ted said and smiled.

Ted had been seeing someone for a while and was very happy. He wanted the same for Patrick and just thought that if he found the right guy, he'd perk up. Patrick appreciated the concern, but he knew sooner or later, he'd find the right man. He wasn't willing to settle. Not this time. He had spent the last 15 years or so doing just that because he thought that was as good as it was going to get, but he was done. He didn't want a hookup or one night stand. He wanted someone he could wine and dine, share cozy evenings on the couch watching movies with popcorn, but more than that, he wanted someone to love in all forms of the word, completely and unconditionally.

Patrick continued to pretend to listen to what Ted was saying, nodding every minute or so to show engagement in their conversation till he looked up and saw this group of four individuals stomping their way onto the beach. The group consisted of an older man, an older woman, a younger man, and a younger woman. 

Patrick watched the younger man, entirely overdressed. He was wearing a sweater and bottoms that looked almost like a skirt. Patrick was intrigued. The other members of this man's party were dressed appropriately for a day at the beach, but this younger man was somehow different. 

Ted was still talking to Patrick, but Patrick was fixated. They were still inside the office, so this man couldn't feel or see Patrick's stare. Suddenly Patrick felt a shake, and he jumped, turning around looking behind him.

"Ted, what was that for?" Patrick asked, raising hands.

"Who has your attention? Oh.....I see the cute blond with her parents?"

"Umm...no, not quite. Look again."

"The guy in the sweater with the skirt?" Ted asked, furrowing his eyebrow. 

"I don't quite understand the style, but something about him and look at his thick, dark hair. I saw him fighting with the 'cute blond.' Probably his girlfriend or wife." Patrick said, almost rambling, looking back at Ted and back out the window. 

"Well, you aren't going to find out by hiding out here. Grab your cooler, and let's head to the tower." Ted said. 

Ted and Patrick started walking over to their bright orange lifeguard chair. The chair was wide enough so they could sit up there with their coolers and large water bottles. 

Patrick walked by the family and noticed that the younger man had shed his sweater although he was still wearing what appeared to be a skirt. He didn't understand the fashion trend, but it suited this man.

Patrick and Ted reached the top of their tower when all kinds of alarms sounded from their walkie talkies. They were being alerted to set the flag to red. The ocean waves were increasing in size quickly. A red flag indicated that the surf was hazardous. This could be due to the presence of big waves, strong rip currents, or other dangerous conditions. 

"Sounds like we'll need to spread out along the beach and get a better view of who's in the water," Ted said

"Agreed, Agreed. I'll take the western side of the beach, and you take the eastern side?" Patrick said and nodded.

Fortunately, being on a small beach with a small number of visitors made it easier to keep an eye on who was in the water so they could account for all bodies entering the water. 

Patrick made his way over to his post as he saw the dark-haired man making his way into the ocean.

"Excuse me, sir, we're asking folks not to go above their knees as we're in red flag status."

"Umm...kay....thanks, but I'll be fine. I was the captain of my college swim team." The man said with a quick head nod.

"You never know when a wave will sweep you out further," Patrick said. 

"Mmm...I think it's your job to save me if I can't make it back to shore?" The man asked, placing his hands on his hips. At this point, the man was wearing his t-shirt and swim trunks with a white-rimmed pair of sunglasses. He definitely looked more like a typical beach-goer now, and he looked good. He looked _real_ good.

"Yes, that is correct, but what if I can't find you because you've been taken away by a riptide? I'd hate to see your girlfriend or wife upset because something happened." Patrick said, knowing full well he shouldn't have brought up this man's personal life, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to know more. 

"Ew, Alexis? She's my sister. I'm _very_ single right now." The man said with a snap. 

"I apologize, but I'm still going to need you to stay in shallow water, not only for your safety but mine too. No one even with a flotation device, should be out too far today." Patrick said as he hated trying to be all professional at the moment. If he was in any other situation, he would've asked this man out, especially knowing he was single.

"Well, if it's for your safety too, then I suppose I can follow the rules. I wouldn't want your wife or girlfriend to get upset if something happened to you." The man said with what looked like some kind of crooked smile. It wasn't something Patrick had seen before, but something Patrick found his body reacting to. His stomach tightened, followed by a fluttering sensation from within.

"No wife or girlfriend. I'm as free as a bird," Patrick said as the corners of his lips upturned.

"David. My name is David." The man said, holding out his hand toward Patrick. 

"Patrick. Please enjoy the water David, but do it safely. I'll be here if you get into trouble." Patrick said and gave David his hand in return.

"Umm...ya..sure. People don't help me if it doesn't benefit them, but thanks." David said as his face scrunched into this expression of what looked like unbelievability and sarcasm all rolled into one. Patrick wasn't quite sure but somehow found it endearing.

"There's always a first time for everything, David," Patrick shouted as David made his way into the water.

David nodded and headed into the water. 

Patrick's scanner went off. 

"Brewer, you flirting with that guy?" Ted asked. 

"Maybe. He's right here in case you weren't aware." Patrick said. He looked down the beach, noticing Ted watch him. He quickly turned his attention back to the water and David.

"I can see that smile from down here. Talk to him. Get his number. Don't be shy! Do it! Do it!" Ted said, chiding him from down the other side of the beach.

"Ted, get back to your post! We'll talk about this later." Patrick said with a scold.

Patrick focused on the water, watching David. 

The red flag deterred many from going into the water. Patrick would see kids and adults filling buckets of water on the shoreline, and a few daring teenagers tried to take boogie boards into the water where Patrick had to signal that those weren't allowed today. Those same kids would storm off appearing annoyed, but Patrick was a rule follower to the letter. He wasn't going to let anyone put themselves in harm's way on his watch. 

David had just been standing in the water and staring around. He hadn't gone out very far and looked deep in thought. His back faced Patrick. He would've loved to figure out what David was thinking about. From what Patrick knew, David seemed flirty, he was gorgeous, probably the most beautiful man Patrick had ever seen. Based on the interactions with his sister he witnessed from the office earlier, he appeared to be passionate. His arms were flailing all over the place as they spoke. David liked to express himself, and there was nothing wrong with that. Maybe he wasn't Patrick's soulmate, but he certainly wanted to talk to David more.

The waves were starting to get more intense. Patrick looked over and didn't see David anywhere until he caught a glimpse of his bathing suit buried in a wave. Patrick started steadily blowing his whistle, and Ted realized something was wrong and continued trying to get everyone out of the water. Patrick had already thrown his scanner on the shoreline and sprinted into the water, trying to find David. In the middle of a very high wave, he dove in the water, looking everywhere for him. Patrick just hoped that he wasn't taken out to sea, further preventing him from finding David. Patrick had never encountered this type of rescue before. His heart was pounding at a rapid velocity. He wasn't only worried about David, but himself as well. 

A few seconds later, the water calmed, and Patrick found David, who appeared to be unconscious. Fortunately, he hadn't been taken out too far. Patrick pulled him back toward shallow water and scooped him up. The days of bodybuilding at the gym were paying off as David probably weighed about as much as Patrick was currently benching. Patrick sprinted back toward the shoreline to lay David down, hoping he wasn't too late. Patrick attempted to start CPR.

Patrick now had an audience. He could hear an older woman rambling at a very intense pace at a very dramatic volume. He couldn't make out what he was saying, but it sounded like a younger woman was trying to calm her down. Patrick ignored them as he focused on David. He had started with chest compressions and added mouth to mouth resuscitation. Patrick continued CPR for a few minutes when David coughed up a lot of water and slowly opened his eyes. 

Ted walked over and cleared out the crowd that surrounded Patrick and David. He reminded everyone that there are no lifeguards down by the water now, and no one is to step foot in the water until they secure the area with lifeguards.

David looked straight up and over, focusing on Patrick. "You saved me like you said you would," David said, as tears started to form in his eyes.

"I had to save you so I could take you out to dinner, of course, if you want to," Patrick said as the corners of his lips rose. It was almost as if the words just rolled out of his mouth. Patrick's confidence in the dating department had started to grow, but he hadn't been brave enough to just blurt something like that out. David was already having an effect on him, and they had just met.

"So, you rescued me hoping I might have dinner with you?" David asked. 

"That's not entirely correct. I promised I'd be here if you got in trouble and hoped that by keeping my promise, you'd be so grateful that you'd want to join me for dinner." Patrick said.

"So, you helped me to benefit you?" David asked, pointing to himself and then pointing back at Patrick.

"I think we both benefit here," Patrick said. 

David didn't get to respond before the older woman in his group came barreling over to David's side. "Oh David, you scared us half to death. You're not in college anymore, dear. You need to take better care of yourself. Good thing this strapping young man was there to save you." 

"Hello, my name is Patrick." Patrick said, extending his hand toward the older woman."

"Hello Peter, Moira Rose. My David can be so careless at times. I'm sorry he was such a bother." The older woman said.

"Patrick." David snapped as he glared at his mother.

"I assure you, Mrs. Rose, that David did nothing wrong. We talked about water safety as he got in the water. He just got caught in a wave. I'm glad I was able to get to him so quickly." Patrick said sensing David's family dynamic was interesting, to say the least. 

"Good thing you're here, Pah-trick. I'll leave you, two boys, alone. Don't stay out too late, David. We have an early flight tomorrow." Moira leaned over and planted a kiss on David's forehead and walked away.

"Goodbye!" David stated as he started to get up. 

"Easy, don't rush to get up," Patrick said. 

The paramedics had arrived, and although David seemed okay, they wanted to do a quick check-up. Within minutes, David was cleared. 

Ted came back over. 

"Hey man, I'm glad you're okay. These waves are a little tricky today, to say the least. You're in good hands with this guy." Ted said and smiled at David, gesturing at Patrick.

"I think so," David said as he smiled at Patrick. 

"Patrick, Dan is on his way in. Take the rest of the day for yourself and do whatever. Good work, my friend, good work." Ted said and pointed his fist at Patrick for a fist pump.

"Thanks, Ted. I'll talk to you later." Patrick said.

Ted walked away, and now it was just David and Patrick. 

"If you want to try to get up now that you've been examined, I can help you?" Patrick asked.

"Yes," David said with a slight nod. 

Patrick took his arm and gently guided him up to stand, cradling his body in any way he could to make sure that David wouldn't fall or trip. Suddenly there was applause all over the beach. David smiled and waved at everyone. 

"How do you feel?" Patrick asked.

"Much better now," David said as his lips parted to one side as they had earlier. 

Patrick's mouth had upturned at David's expression. 

"Up for a walk, you can hold onto me for support if you need it?" Patrick asked.

"I'd like that," David said with a nod.

David and Patrick started heading toward a more extensive beach and away from the crowd to give them a better opportunity for privacy. David had wrapped his arm around Patrick's waist, and Patrick wrapped his arm around David's shoulders. Patrick wasn't sure if he really needed the support, but he didn't give it another thought. It felt right.

They walked along, making small talk. Patrick didn't want to bring up dinner again, and especially knowing now that David would be leaving soon, maybe dinner wasn't a good idea. Although if David was willing to give him tonight, he'd take it. Patrick had a feeling it would be worth it regardless of what did or didn't happen.

They found a quiet spot on the larger beach away from everyone else and sat down in the sand.

David looked over at Patrick. "Yes," David said quietly.

"Yes?" Patrick asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'd like to have dinner with you, but I can't," David said. 

"I don't understand," Patrick said.

"I'm here with my family on a short vacation, and we fly home in the morning. It wouldn't be fair to either one of us." David said and looked down at his toes, which were nervously twirling in the sand.

"David, it's a meal. I didn't ask you to run off to Vegas and get married." Patrick said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. He told himself he wasn't going to push this, but David was interested. It's just one dinner. Only a few hours. How much harm could a few hours do?

"We could go to Vegas, I suppose," David said.

"David, I was kidding. Come have dinner with me. You're going to need to eat dinner at some point this evening," Patrick said, thinking for a moment that he'd go anywhere David asked, and he just met this man. Patrick wasn't a person to just do things on a whim. He always had a plan. He was always in control, but everything about David said to just let it all go and as scary as it all sounded, he thought he could if David asked.

"Yes, I definitely do need to eat, but what if we don't like the same things?" David questioned as he watched Patrick.

They got up and started heading back toward the smaller beach this time, just walking side by side.

"Okay, David, here's the deal. I'd like to have dinner with you, and I think you want to have dinner with me. If I'm right, meet me in front of the bathhouse at 5 pm. I'll drive, and I promise you'll have fun." Patrick said, feeling his body tense up. He wasn't sure if David was trying to play games or maybe he liked to joke around when he got nervous.

"Two promises in one day, you're extremely sure of yourself," David said, nodding. 

They continued their walk talking about the beach, the conversation was very light, and Patrick wasn't sure if David had decided to put up some kind of wall that was not there earlier today or he just wasn't interested. Patrick would soon find out.

They made their way back to the beach. 

"So maybe I'll see you later," Patrick said.

"Maybe." David nodded.

It was about 2 pm by now, and Patrick went home for a bit to freshen up and relax. He wanted to believe David was interested, but it wasn't looking good. Patrick was preparing himself for dinner alone this evening. It was rather disappointing to imagine as he swore him and David had some kind thing going today, but what was that? Maybe David just liked to play games? It's not like Patrick really knew him. He didn't even know where David was from. Based on his fashion choices, possibly New York? If so, that was a completely different lifestyle than Patrick was accustomed to. They really didn't make sense. Maybe this was all just a waste of time. Patrick even contemplated staying home, but he couldn't. If David showed up by some miracle and Patrick wasn't there, he would've never forgiven himself for not taking a chance.

+++++

Patrick pulled in on time and walked toward the beach wall from the parking lot. He looked around the bathhouse and didn't see anyone. There were no cars in the parking lot, so Patrick climbed on the beach wall and sat down, staring out at the ocean. He loved the high seas; it was his happy place. The sounds of the waves crashing down always relaxed him.

Patrick had been sitting for a while and looked down at his phone. It was about 5:30, and there was no sign of David, so he got up to head back toward his car, and started thinking about what he wanted for dinner. 

He looked up.

"Hello, Patrick," David said with that crooked smile that Patrick couldn't get enough of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm formulating a companion playlist for this fic. I'm very excited about it!!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under "vanillahigh00." I don't post much as I am navigating the tumblr world, but feel free to talk to me on there! 
> 
> You can also find me on IG under "vanilla_high_00."
> 
> Kudos and feedback keep me going!


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to my amazing beta and cheerleader [ edie4711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie4711/pseuds/edie4711) .Thank you so so much! <3

Patrick felt his lips curve upward as David walked closer toward him. 

David stopped and looked right at Patrick with dark eyes that sparkled like diamonds. As Patrick looked back, he could sense many different dimensions to those eyes. A place he could get lost in. He wanted to understand those eyes tonight as it was evident they held a lot of stories. Patrick wanted to know all of it. 

"I didn't think you were going to come," Patrick said as he kept moving his hands on his hips, folding his arms. It took all Patrick had not to reach out and hug David. He didn't want to scare him off or seem too forward. 

"I tend to be fashionably late, and by New York standards, thirty minutes is on time," David said, matter of factly. 

"Is that where you're heading tomorrow morning?" Patrick asked. He didn't want the reminder that he may never see David again, but if he's only in New York, it's not that far away. Not even an hour-long plane ride. 

"Talking about my plane ride tomorrow is pulling focus from this fun evening you promised me," David said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Okay, let's get going," Patrick says, gesturing toward his car. 

David hesitated for a moment, and Patrick wanted to grab his hand, but again stopped himself. He started heading toward his car and sensed David was following him. He walked toward the passenger car door and opened the door for David. 

David looked up at him and smiled as he said, "The perfect gentleman."

Patrick felt his cheeks heat up as his lips upturned. He made his way into his car and started it. 

Patrick was taking David to a seafood restaurant about twenty minutes down the coast. Patrick had always wanted to try it, but until David, he didn’t have anyone he really wanted to take with him, not even Rachel, his ex.

David turned on the radio and looked out the window as if he was thinking of something. The lyrics softly played through the car.

_You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me, and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown.  
I hope that you see right through my walls.  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling.  
I'll never let a love get so close.  
You put your arms around me, and I'm home _

Patrick looked over at David again, who was now facing straight away. His eyes were hidden by white-rimmed sunglasses giving nothing away. 

"David, you're very quiet. Is everything okay?" Patrick asked. The longer David stayed quiet; the more Patrick worried this evening was going to fail.

"I'm just feeling a little shaken from today," David said, looking over at Patrick.

"Why is that? Everything turned out okay." Patrick said as he glanced over at David and refocused on the road as he was driving.

" _You_ made everything okay. You're this amazing superhero or something." David said as he gestured his hands in a circle.

"Superhero? I don't think so. Great swimmer, okay." 

"Ummm...that story about my college swim team. It was true, and I still got sucked up by a natural force of nature. You're like Aquaman or something." 

Patrick laughed. 

"What's so funny?" David asked as his forehead crinkled.

"I somehow didn't see you playing with figurines as a boy."

"Well, you're not wrong there. Our housekeeper's son had, like, an army of them, and when he'd visit our house, he'd spend hours trying to introduce me to all of them. Aquaman stuck with me because of the water. I've loved to swim since I was young." David said as he attempted to draw outlines of the figurine army in the air.

They pulled into the parking lot for the restaurant. David got out of the car and looked around. 

Patrick watched David as he got out of the car. David’s face went through a range of emotions. 

"This is a boardwalk," David said, scrunching his forehead in confusion. 

"That is correct," Patrick said 

"These types of places are filled with deep fried food and rowdy teenagers. What's so romantic about that?"

"I promised fun, but if it's romance you want, David Rose, romance you shall have," Patrick said as this time he took David's hand and held it up to his lips, kissing his knuckles. 

David smiled.

"I didn't say I needed romance," David said, tipping his head to one side.

"Come on, let's head to dinner, " Patrick said, holding out his hand. David unexpectedly took it and interlaced his hands in Patrick's. They crossed the street from the parking lot, making their way to the restaurant hand in hand. 

The rush of David's skin on his in even the smallest way was enough. His hand was soft and perfectly fit through Patrick's fingers. Patrick didn't want to let go, but David pulled away when they got into the restaurant.

The hostess led them upstairs to a deck overlooking the ocean. It was still light out, but the deck was strung up in fairy lights, and on each table was a glass globe containing a small lit tealight. The hostess had given them the table closest to the edge of the deck, so if you turned to the right, you could see the ocean on the horizon. There was a soft jazz station playing in the background. The patrons on the deck were about David and Patrick's age and some older. It was a quiet space. Perfect for conversation and a good meal.

"Patrick, this is beautiful. You planned this? You had a reservation?" David said as he smiled at Patrick, eyes sparkling. 

Those eyes again. A maze Patrick just wanted to get lost in for all eternity.

"I called earlier today and asked for the best table on the deck," Patrick said matter of factly.

David just looked up from his menu ahead at Patrick as his lips curved to one side of his mouth. "You did all this for me?"

"Why do you sound so surprised? I wanted us to have a nice evening. I can't have you forgetting about me when you go back to all your New York friends." Patrick said, folding his hands on the table.

"Well, no one plans dinners like this for me unless I'm paying for it, and second, you saved my life. I won't be forgetting about you anytime soon." David said, his tone a little snippier this time. He didn't even look back up at the menu. 

They opened up their menu, and David sighed. 

"Something wrong?" Patrick asked, worried that David didn't see anything on the menu that interested him. 

"They don't have many dessert options," David said while Patrick watched David's eyes scour the menu. 

Patrick lightly chuckled, "I have dessert covered."

David's face lit up. 

The waiter had collected their drink order as they had settled on white wine. When the waitress came back with their glasses, David wanted to toast. 

"To my adorable superhero," David said and raised his glass. 

"To my beautiful victim," Patrick said and raised his glass. 

They clinked glasses and took a sip.

"Beautiful?" David asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"David, I'm sure you hear it all the time. Don't tell me you don't."

"I do, but you can say it again. I don't mind."

"Okay, David Rose, you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen," Patrick said, straight-faced.

Patrick watched David blush as his face completely softened. It would've been the perfect moment to push his chair close to David's and take him in his arms to share a sweet, soft kiss, but the idea of kissing David terrified him. Patrick had kissed other men before, but he had never wanted to kiss someone as much as he did David. 

"Flattery will get you everywhere. I'm surprised you haven't been scooped up by some firefighter or something."

"Been there, it didn't work out," Patrick said after taking a sip of wine, keeping his eyes on David.

"Lucky for me." 

"Agreed. I wouldn't have asked you to dinner if I was still with Mr. Firefighter."

"Although if you were with Mr. Firefighter, I could've died."

"David, I would've never let that happen. I promised you. Mr. Firefighter or not, I would've come looking for you."

"You've made quite a few promises today, Mr. Brewer."

"I intend to keep every one of them. You'll leave here tonight and want to come back because you'll realize you can't live without me." Patrick felt the fire in his cheeks as he took another sip of wine. He regretted that the moment he said that, as it was too bold. It didn't make sense that David felt this heat between them that Patrick knew existed.

"Very self-assured, are we?"

"Absolutely. How about some calamari?"

David nodded, and within a moment, the waitress had come by and took their appetizer order. 

"So, David, what do you think about lobster for dinner?"

"Ew, the last time I tried lobster, it tasted like rubber. I'm not interested in that option, but feel free to do the lobster for yourself." David said as his face contorted into multiple expressions.

"Have you ever had lobster fresh off the Atlantic Ocean?" Patrick casually asked as he continued to review the menu selections.

"New York City is not far from the ocean."

"I bet they serve them right off the boat in New York City," Patrick said with a smirk.

"Okay, maybe not _right off the boat _."__

__"Have I let you down today?" Patrick asked as he took another sip of wine._ _

__"Surprisingly, no, but the night is still young," David responded as he took a sip of wine._ _

__"I take it that you don't tend to trust people," Patrick said, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest._ _

__"That would be correct. Not trusting people is what I'm used to."_ _

__"How's that working out for you?" Patrick asked as a slight smirk crossed his face._ _

__"It's what I'm comfortable with," David said, lifting his hands in the air._ _

__"I rescued you today. I think you can at least have a lobster with me."_ _

__"So, I should do whatever you want because you probably saved my life today?"_ _

__"Yep, that's correct." Patrick nodded._ _

__"Okay. Lobster, for my hero, but if I feel ill and can't fly tomorrow, you're on nurse duty."_ _

__"Noted," Patrick said as he tried to keep the smile that was crossing his face at bay. Having to take care of David sounded perfect, but he didn't want him sick. It wasn't possible that lobster in New York tasted better than fresh from the Maine and New Hampshire coast._ _

__"How about scallops as a backup in case you're disappointed? I'll let you pick the sides for both dishes?" Patrick asked, hoping to guarantee there was something on the menu that David would thoroughly enjoy._ _

__"I do like a smattering of sides, but I also love carbs, so my selections are baby baked potatoes and garlic mashed potatoes," David said very matter of factly._ _

__Moments later, the waiter came by, dropped off their calamari, and grabbed their dinner order._ _

__"David, tell me about New York. What do you do? What's life like?" Patrick asked and dipped a piece of calamari._ _

__"You don't want to know," David asked, followed by taking a bite of calamari._ _

__"Sure, I do."_ _

__"The more I share, the more people want to run," David said, not even looking at Patrick this time and focusing on the calamari on his plate._ _

__"David, I think I've made it pretty clear I'm not going anywhere. I believe it's you who's leaving tomorrow." Patrick said as he reached over and squeezed David's hand for a moment and pulled back._ _

__Patrick noticed David pause for a moment as if he was trying to choose his words carefully._ _

__"Okay, so at the moment, I'm exploring my options. I ran a couple of art galleries in NY, I found out my parents were paying people to sell out my art shows, and I sold the business. I live in a two-bedroom apartment with my sister, Alexis. Very thrilling." David's hands flailed around, as he explained._ _

__Patrick loved watching how he explained everything with his hands. He was just so animated. Patrick could use that kind of excitement in his life. No, he wanted that kind of excitement in his life._ _

__"So your parents bought your patrons. You must come from money." Patrick asked and took a sip from his water glass._ _

"My Dad used to own Rose Video. This video chain-" 

Patrick interrupted, "I used to work for a Rose Video when I was in high school. Your dad is Johnny Rose. I knew he looked familiar earlier, but amid everything, I didn't put it together. Wow, David, you come from some family." Patrick said, and his excitement became palpable. Rose Video was Patrick's first real job, and he loved working for that company. Patrick always felt that he was paid relatively generously. He banked quite a bit of money for college. He'd always be grateful for his time with Rose Video. 

__"They're something alright. I love money, don't get me wrong. I can buy whatever clothes I want, I can go wherever I want, but you never know who wants to be with you for you or money._ _

__"I could understand that. I bet it makes dating a challenge."_ _

__"Hmmm....yep. I think my longest relationship lasted like three months, and it only ended because I caught my boyfriend in bed with someone else while we were on a vacation I paid for. So..." David nodded and ran his hand through his hair._ _

__"He wasn't right for you. You deserve so much better than that." Patrick said as he took his napkin off his lap and placed it back on the table._ _

__"You're such a nice person. There aren't many nice people in NY."_ _

__"Maybe you should think about hanging around here for a while," Patrick said as he slightly waved his hands in the air._ _

__"Don't tempt me."_ _

Patrick wanted to tempt him. He wanted him to stick around. It was obvious to Patrick that people couldn't give him the support he needed in NY, but Patrick couldn't give him the New York lifestyle he craved. He could if nothing else be a good friend. 

__The waiter brought over some dinner rolls._ _

__They both smiled as they realized the rolls were warm._ _

__David asked if Patrick spent every day at the beach._ _

__"No, I don't. I run a small CPA office. I work part-time as a lifeguard more as an excuse to spend time at the beach. I had taken today off because another lifeguard had called out sick." Patrick said as he started to butter one of his dinner rolls._ _

__David was quiet. He was happily enjoying a dinner roll._ _

__"So, David, there must be something you want to do? Maybe the galleries weren't the right fit for you, but there is something else out there." Patrick asked._ _

__"So why are you single? You have your life together." David asked, trying to shift the attention off of him._ _

__"I've been working on finding myself. I got out of an on and off-again relationship for the past 15 years because I discovered I was gay. It's been a lot to take in, so I'm just taking things slow. I've dated, but haven't found the right person." Patrick said and took a bit out of his dinner roll._ _

__"If rom coms have taught me anything, it's that you always find the right person when you stop looking. I applaud you, though, for finding yourself."_ _

__David squeezed Patrick's hand and looked into Patrick's eyes. They held each other's gaze for moments as if there was no one else around them. They had lost track of the amount of time their hands had stayed joined when the lobsters arrived._ _

__"Oh, these are hard." David said as he placed his fingers down on the lobster shell and continued, "That is something I just said to you." David waved his arms up._ _

__Patrick's lips upturned as he grabbed one of the lobster shell crackers, handed it to David, and said, "Here, try this."_ _

__"Umm...Hmm...Ya, ah, how do I use this thing?"_ _

__Patrick wrapped the shell cracker around the claw and clamped down, releasing the shell. He took his fork, grabbing the claw, dipped it in some melted butter, and brought the fork up to David's mouth. David scrunched his face in a look of disgust._ _

__"Come on, trust me one more time, please?" Patrick said with a beg._ _

__David opened his mouth. Patrick slid a fork full of lobster in David's mouth and listened to the sweet sound of pleasure escape his lips._ _

__"David, you okay?" Patrick said with a smirk._ _

__"I think that might be the best thing that has ever entered my mouth besides filet mignon at this upscale restaurant in downtown Manhattan."_ _

__"I told you. Would you like to try to crack the shell?" Patrick asked David as he handed David a lobster shell cracker._ _

__"Thank you, but you're doing such a good job. I couldn't possibly...." David said nodding._ _

__"David, must I do everything for you?"_ _

__"I wouldn't say everything. You didn't pick me up?"_ _

__"Considering I didn't think you were going to show up tonight, I didn't know that was an option," Patrick said as he made quick work of dissecting David's lobster._ _

__"There was only a brief second, where I considered not showing up," David said, as he quickly devoured more lobster._ _

__Patrick finished cracking the rest of the lobsters and took full advantage of feeding David a couple more times. Dinner with David was not like anything he had ever experienced before. They were laughing, joking, and stealing glances at each other. It was clear this man loved food, which reminded Patrick that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. If that were true tonight, Patrick wouldn't have to worry about saying goodbye to David._ _

__Patrick knew there was something there. Everything in his body told him to hold onto David and never let him go. His body warmed, his spine tingled with every squeeze or accidental touch._ _

__They wrapped up dinner, and the waiter came by with the bill sporting a happy grin. "Excuse me, gentleman, but the couple at table 10 has paid for your bill. You don't owe anything. They've even paid your tip. Have an enjoyable evening. Hope we see you two soon."_ _

__Patrick and David looked back at each other and smiled._ _

__"This has never happened to me before. Should we go say thank you? Do you think they think we're someone else?" David asked._ _

__"We definitely should go say thank you. That was extremely generous." Patrick said._ _

__As Patrick started to get up, the older couple from table 10 approached them._ _

__"Excuse me boys, how long have you two been together?" The older woman asked._ _

__David laughed. "We just met today on the beach. This is our first time out."_ _

__The older couple looked at each other and smiled._ _

__"It was love at first sight for us too." The older man commented._ _

__"We couldn't help but watch you two all night. The way you looked at each other and laughed. You reminded us of our son, who has been married to a very nice boy for five years. We wish you both years of happiness. Have a good evening!" The older woman explained with a smile._ _

__"Thank you, Mr and Mrs...." Patrick said._ _

__"Jones." The older man commented._ _

__"Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Jones. This was extremely generous."_ _

__The older couple walked away as Patrick and David looked at each other with a smile._ _

__David's lips parted to one side of his mouth, "They thought we were a couple."_ _

__"Would that be such a bad thing?" Patrick asked as he squeezed David's hand._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The restaurant described here is a real place. It's very relaxing listening to the ocean in the background and watching the waves crash.
> 
> I'm formulating a companion playlist for this fic. I'm very excited about it!!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under "vanillahigh00." I don't post much as I am navigating the tumblr world, but feel free to talk to me on there! 
> 
> You can also find me on IG under "vanilla_high_00."
> 
> Kudos and feedback keep me going!


	3. Fun on the Boardwalk (Rated: M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and David continue their date along the boardwalk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not reclassifying the whole story, but I am adding a warning of more of a "Mature" rating for this chapter due to an adult situation and language. It may not bother some people, but wanted to put this out there to be safe and make sure everyone's comfortable.
> 
> I originally said 4 chapters, but I think we're looking at 7-8! I hope you don't mind! :)
> 
> A special thank you to my amazing beta and cheerleader who always helps me see what I want, but don't see while I'm writing [ edie4711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie4711/pseuds/edie4711). Thank you so so much! <3

Patrick pretended not to notice David's lack of response regarding the possibility of them being a couple. Patrick knew it wasn't all in his head, but he had to keep it there. The night was far from over, at least in Patrick's mind. 

"Since you don't come up this way, I wanted to share some of my favorite places to visit when I come to the boardwalk. How does that sound?" Patrick asked.

David nodded and followed Patrick. 

Patrick first stopped in front of a large glass window where you could see strings of various colors being spun together. 

David watched as he asked, "What's this?"

"Salt Water Taffy. I always have to buy a box every time I come down here. Well, maybe not every time, but it's one of my favorite beach treats."

"Taffy, that stuff gets stuck on your teeth," David said as he wrinkled his forehead and looked back at Patrick.

"Yes, that can happen, but nothing a little teeth brushing won't fix. Would you like to try a sample? We haven't had dessert yet."

"Um...Hmmm...was this your idea of dessert?" David asked as he furrowed his eyebrow. 

Patrick laughed, "No, definitely not. That enormous sigh at the restaurant's menu gave away that this would not be sufficient."

"You're very observant."

"How about I grab you a Chocolate sample?" Patrick asked as the corners of Patrick's lips rose.

David nodded quickly. 

They entered the shop, and Patrick asked for a sample at the product counter. He gently placed it in David's mouth. Patrick's finger slightly brushed David's lips as he released the piece of taffy. They were just as soft as Patrick pictured in his mind. Patrick tried to hide the goofy smile he felt forming over his face. Luckily, David was enjoying the taffy sample too much to notice.

"I've had saltwater taffy before, but it wasn't this smooth or chewy," David said as he squeezed his eyes shut and formed a soft grin. 

"They make it fresh daily. I'm going to grab a box. Would you like to take one home with you?"

"Yes, please, "David replied and nodded. 

Patrick grabbed a couple of boxes, and they made their way out of the store. As they exited, David grabbed Patrick's hand and interlaced his fingers through Patrick's. The surprise touch warmed Patrick's body, but he wasn't going to stay anything to David. He didn't want to draw any attention to this small display of affection David was paying him. They could talk later, but for now, there was this, and it was enough. 

They strolled further down the boardwalk to a caricature artist on one of the corners. 

"Oh, David. We have to pose for a picture," Patrick said. 

"Do you see this face?" David asked, gesturing in a circle around his face.

"Can't miss it. Those dark, mysterious eyes, that perfect nose, flawless skin, precisely styled hair with nothing out of place shall I go on?"

"Yes, please do," David said, as his lips parted to one side of his mouth. 

"I want to remember all of those beautiful features; let's get a drawing. It'll be fun."

"We have cell phones for that," David said with a snap.

"Please do this for me. I rescued you today." Patrick asked as he grabbed David's hand and squeezed it.

"You're playing this hero angle a bit much. Good thing you're cute!" David said as a slight grin formed over his face, and he placed his hands on his hips.

"Is that a yes?"

"Let's do the thing before I change my mind," David said with a scoff.

Patrick and David approached the artist and sat down in the two chairs in front of him. Patrick's hand was on his knee, and David grabbed Patrick's hand. The caricature artist wanted them both to smile. Patrick almost felt fake as he didn't want to smile, but he knew he needed to. He wanted to look back at this picture and remember everything about this evening. Patrick just didn't want to say goodbye.

A few minutes later, the caricature artist let Patrick and David get up. Patrick watched David have a small conversation with the artist before paying him for the drawing. The artist advised he'd have this finished up in about 10-15 minutes. 

David had explained they'd be back for the drawing, and Patrick led down David down to their next stop. There are loud noises, lights flashing, people everywhere.

"Do I look like the type of person who goes to an arcade? We didn't even own a Nintendo growing up." David said with a grimace.

"I'm surprised you know what a Nintendo is."

"I don't know how to use one. I just saw one every time my parents took us over to my father's employees' homes."

"Not every game involves a video game. Come in with me." Patrick said as he grabbed David's hand.

As Patrick's walked around, he noticed David wasn't behind him. He looked back and saw David hanging out at the basketball hoops. Patrick watched David trying to throw the basketballs in the net for a moment, and shot underhanded, missing most of the shots. Patrick found it endearing that he was even trying and even cuter that he seemed to have no clue as to what he was doing. 

"I didn't know you knew anything about basketball," Patrick asked, leaning against a wall focusing on David.

"I dated an NBA player for a short period, so I had front row seats to the games. I tried to learn the game, but throwing balls is not my thing."

"Is that what you were doing?" Patrick said as his mouth slightly rose upward.

"Let's see you throw the balls."

Patrick quickly threw a few quarters in the slot and started throw basketball after basketball, sinking most of his shots. When he finished, Patrick looked over at David, whose eyes were wide with his hands on his hips.

"You aren't like some secret basketball player? That was amazing."

"No, I just shot a lot of hoops growing up. I hung out with a lot of basketball players."

"I bet you were this hot jock in high school that all the pretty girls would flock to."

"I did have a few girlfriends in high school, but I wish I knew then what I know now. I remember the days of watching some of the guys in the locker room, trying to be discreet, and not understanding why." Patrick said as his face fell.

David tipped up his chin and said, "It takes a lot of courage to realize you aren't who you thought you were."

"Thanks, David, whatever happened to you and Mr. Basketball player?"

"I walked into his apartment one night and found him in bed with a woman. He wanted me to join in, and I just wasn't interested." David said as he waved his hands across his chest and placed his hands back on his hips.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Patrick said in a softer volume.

"Don't be. I'm always the one to learn I'm in an open relationship after the fact. I don't have a good track record with relationships."

"Maybe things will change soon."

David smiled.

Patrick started walking further into the arcade and asked David to try skeeball.

Patrick demonstrated, and David agreed to try this. They lined up at side by side lanes. Both men focused on their shots, and once they both ran out of balls, tickets started pouring out of David's lane.

"Wow, David, you won!"

"I like this better than the basketball."

"David Rose, kicking butt at an arcade game," Patrick said with a smirk. 

"Would we call this kicking butt or just beginner's luck?"

"No, you nailed it."

David smiled, and the pair decided to exit the arcade. They started walking down the boardwalk and went in and out of quite a few small shops. David asked if these shops were open year-round, and Patrick advised they are open seasonally from April through September due to the weather conditions and lack of beach traffic outside of those times.

"I wonder how these people make money for the rest of the year. How is this type of set up profitable?" David asked as he scrunched his face.

"Wow, David Rose, if I didn't know any better, I'd take you as a business owner."

"Incorrect. These little shops are adorable, and I'm sure some of this stuff is homemade. It's just a shame that these people aren't making as much money as possible if their shop was located in a year-round location."

"You make a good point, and judging by the amount of bags in your hand, I'd say that you would definitely support these small businesses."

"What can I say? I like the underdog? That's where I've fallen most of my life. My closest friend was Adelina growing up, and she was our housemaid. I didn't get picked in gym class, and as I started to get older, quality relationships didn't last as they found I was more useful for money or sex than anything else." David said and waved his hands in the air. 

"David, you're worth so much more than that."

"That may be true, but I'm used to this."

"You shouldn't have to. Maybe you need to get away from New York for a while."

David didn't comment, but he did suggest they head back to the caricature's stand and grab the drawing he was finishing up. They headed back in that direction and picked up the picture.

Patrick told David that he wanted to look at the drawing and found a bench across the street where they went to sit down. 

They sat down, and David took out the rolled-up drawing and studied it as he unrolled it. "Patrick, you look great, I look awful," David said.

"David, this picture captured you. Your lips are parted to one side of your mouth. It's this crooked smile you wear, and it's adorable. I like to think you wear it only for me, but I doubt that's true," Patrick said, pointing to David's facial expression.

"My nose. It's huge, and that guy gave me a double chin. That isn't very flattering." David said, looking at the picture and then back at Patrick.

"David, it's a caricature drawing. Look at me. I have this weird grin on my face. What was that all about?" Patrick asked as he looked at David and waved his hands in the air. 

"That 'weird grin' is beautiful to look at." 

"You put that grin on my face." 

"Umm...ya...I doubt that. I don't tend to have that effect on people." David said as his face got tighter.

"Well, you do on me. You're amazing." Patrick said, grabbing David's hand and squeezing it. 

"You know I could sit here all night with you," David said as they sat on the park bench with the ocean waves crashing in the background. Faint sounds of other humans going about their business, but at this moment, it was just David, Patrick, and the ocean, like how it all began.

Patrick rested his head on David's shoulder, and David wrapped his arm around Patrick's shoulder, pulling him in close. They sat like that for a few moments in silence till soft music started playing in the background. 

"Can I have this dance?" David asked Patrick softly.

Patrick looked up at him as his mouth slightly upturned and replied, "Yes."

They got up, and Patrick wrapped his hands around David's waist, and David wrapped his arms around Patrick's neck. Patrick rested his head on David's shoulder, trying to take in the lyrics of the song. The music was coming from an outdoor stage about a block over. 

_You give me something  
That makes me scared alright  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
Please give me something  
Because someday  
I might know my heart ___

__They sway quietly throughout the song without saying a word. As they moved slowly, Patrick felt David move his head closer to his as if he was leaning in. Patrick felt the steady beat of David's heart almost in time with his own._ _

__Patrick realized the irony of the lyrics to the song. Everything about David scared him. Patrick had never experienced heartbreak before. He always broke things off, whether it was Rachel, other women, or just a few guys he had dated. As petrified as he was, Patrick wanted David. He was willing to risk being hurt if David would give him something, some indication he wanted this too._ _

__As the song ended, they decided it was time for dessert and crossed the street back toward the main boardwalk._ _

__They stroll for a block or two, just taking in the sights and sounds until they arrive at Patrick's intended dessert location._ _

__"What is this place?" David asked as he placed his hands on his hips._ _

__"A trip to the boardwalk is not complete without fried dough. Have you had fried dough before?" Patrick asked, pointing toward the plates of dough coming from the order window._ _

__"I have been known to indulge in a deep-fried treat a time or two during a period of shame eating. Although I've never considered it dessert." David said, very matter of factly._ _

__Patrick raised his eyebrows as the corners of his mouth rose upward and said, "Hmmm...what is shame eating?"_ _

__"Well, my source of comfort after a break up. Most people would feel shame for the delicious foods I consume after I get dumped, forgotten about, ghosted, but I never do. It always makes me feel better. So why are we having fried dough for dessert? I thought you'd take me for some delicious tiramisu or cheesecake?"_ _

__"I'm sure you can get a fabulous tiramisu or cheesecake in New York. You can't find fried dough like this in New York. I'm sure of it."_ _

__"I thought we weren't talking about New York?" David said as he furrowed his eyebrow._ _

__"That is correct. I apologize. I'll let you pick out what we order, and if you're disappointed, I promise we'll go elsewhere for dessert."_ _

__"Okay, fair enough."_ _

__Patrick grabbed David's hand and led him to the order window, where they displayed a listing of various types of fried dough toppings with pictures._ _

__"Go ahead and pick what you like, and we can always share," Patrick said, pointing to the pictorial menu above._ _

__"Um, that is incorrect. I don't share food." David said, folding his arms across his chest._ _

__"You shared dinner quite nicely."_ _

__"Being fed is very sexy," David said with a low growl and continued, "But I don't share anything that could be considered dessert, especially anything with chocolate. I think I need one with chocolate topped with sprinkles."_ _

__"That's my favorite. I'll grab two." Patrick said and placed the order for both of them._ _

__They grabbed their orders and decided to head down to the beach and sit._ _

__Once they got onto the beach, they found a spot and sat down. It was peaceful, waves crashing around, the moonlight casting a glow on David's face and not another soul around. Just when Patrick didn't think David could look any better._ _

__The pair sat in silence as they enjoyed their fried dough. They would glance at each other between bites, but now and maybe it was just the light in the darkness, but David's eyes seem to twinkle so much brighter than they had all evening. It was like looking into a sea of diamonds. A sea Patrick could get lost in forever._ _

__"Thank you, Patrick, I expected tiramisu or cheesecake, but this fried dough did not disappoint," David said with a smile._ _

__"I was hoping you'd be impressed," Patrick said as he returned David's smile._ _

__"You don't have to work hard to impress me. You've made this night extraordinary and delivered on your promise of fun." David said as he finished his fried dough. He crushed his fried dough wrapper._ _

__"You made this evening rather enjoyable. Thank you, David. Come to the water with me, let's wash our hands." Patrick said as he got up, kicked off his shoes, and started heading toward the water._ _

__"Why are you taking off your shoes?" David asked as he furrowed his eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips._ _

__"I want to put my feet in the water."_ _

__"Um, hmm, we don't have our bathing suits on," David said as he furrowed his eyebrows and placed his hands on his hips._ _

__"David, you don't need your bathing suit to dip your toes in the water."_ _

__"You aren't going to throw me in the ocean or splash me or something?"_ _

__"Why would I do that?" Patrick asked, trying to refrain from smiling._ _

__"Because you've been too nice today and nice people like that don't exist."_ _

__"Come join me, David. I don't like being alone in the water."_ _

__"Okay, but just remember I don't have a change of clothes."_ _

__"David, neither do I."_ _

__David took his shoes off and rolled up his pants as far as he could and headed toward the water, first dipping hands to clean them off and second to scoop some water and throw it toward Patrick._ _

__Patrick had been standing straight ahead, looking at the water when he felt a splash at his back._ _

__"I thought you didn't want to get wet?"_ _

__"I never said I wanted to get wet, but you never said you didn't want to get wet?" David said as he smiled at Patrick._ _

__Patrick made quick work of splashing David, and before long, it had become a war of splashing, and after a few minutes, they were both pretty wet. Patrick walked toward David and attempted to pull him into a hug, but lost his footing and down they both went. They just looked at each other, sitting in the open sea and laughed._ _

__"Patrick, I can't thank you enough for _everything_ today," David said, still gazing into Patrick's eyes as he ran a soft finger down Patrick's jawline._ _

__Patrick leaned into David's finger, trying to savor his touch and said, "I'm glad we met today. I just wish it was under different circumstances." Patrick closed his eyes for a moment and focused on the softness of David's skin._ _

__When Patrick opened his eyes, he saw David moving closer. Just as their lips were about to crash, Patrick turned his head. He immediately moved away from David, got out of the water, and just stood the sand._ _

__David immediately got out of the water and approached Patrick._ _

__"Patrick, I'm so sorry. I thought-" David started to say as he was interrupted._ _

__"David, I should apologize. I wanted to kiss you, I can't even tell you how much, but you're leaving, and I just don't want to make goodbye any harder than it's already going to be."_ _

__"You're probably right," David said as he looked down at his clothes, grabbing them in an attempt to ring them dry._ _

__"I see you're trying to ring out your pants, but they're on your body. Can I make a suggestion?"_ _

__"I'm listening," David said as he placed his hands on his hips._ _

__"It might be easier to ring out your clothes if you take them off."_ _

__"Is that so?" David asked, furrowing his eyebrow._ _

__"Yes, and I'd be glad to remove my clothes first if that would make you more comfortable," Patrick said as he started to unzip his pants._ _

__"Um, you won't kiss me, but you want me to get naked?" David asked while he waved his hands in the air._ _

__"It won't be the first time I've seen you in less than pants, and as I recall, you splashed me first, so you're responsible for this stripping exercise," Patrick said as his mouth upturned, trying to refrain from gawking at David's body. He had no intention of letting things get this far, but given their current situation, he thought this seemed reasonable._ _

__"You're gorgeous," David said softly as he stared at Patrick up and down._ _

__"I don't know about that."_ _

__"You're absolutely breathtaking. If I thought I could live a quiet life, I wouldn't be leaving tomorrow."_ _

__"Why do you have to leave tomorrow?" Patrick asked as he started ringing out his shirt, followed by his pants._ _

__"I don't want to make this any harder on either of us. If I don't leave, I never will. I don't' think I could be happy here, and you don't deserve to be miserable."_ _

__"What if I came to visit you? Maybe I'd like New York?"_ _

__"Patrick, you have your own business and a life here. I could never ask that of you. I wish things were different." David said as he started ringing out his clothes._ _

__"David lay your clothes down and come over next to me," Patrick said as he laid his clothes on the sand and laid in the sand._ _

__"Um, you just want me to lay Givenchy in the sand?"_ _

__"Yep, you can afford to buy another one. I won't get another night with you. Get over here and lay with me, please." Patrick said as he waved his arm back toward himself._ _

__David did as Patrick asked and laid down in his shoulder._ _

__"I've never seen so many stars before," David said as he stared up at the sky._ _

__"What are dates like for you back home?" Patrick asked._ _

__"We go out to eat, maybe go clubbing, go back to my place or my date's place and fuck. Maybe some days in a different order, but it's very consistent." David said calmly._ _

__"You're happy with that?"_ _

__"It's all I know, but tonight was nice. This was romantic. No one has ever made me feel like you did tonight, Patrick. Thank you! I'll never forget this. I'll never forget you." David said and leaned up on his arm. He looked up at Patrick._ _

__Patrick looked down at David. He was waiting for David to lean in, but he didn't. David got up and put his clothes back on. Patrick got up and followed suit. They decided it was time to head home. The longer they stayed together, the harder it would be for Patrick to let him go._ _

__They rode in the car in silence listening to a random radio station, and Mariah Carey's "Forever" is playing._ _

_If you should ever need me  
Unfailingly I will return to your arms  
And unburden your heart  
And if you should remember  
That we belong together  
Never be ashamed  
Call my name  
Tell me I'm the one you treasure _. 

__A few random songs played before Patrick pulled into David's hotel._ _

__David looked over at Patrick and said, "You are the most amazing person I've ever met. I will always remember this night and you. You're going to make some fortunate guy very happy."_ _

__Patrick felt drops threaten to escape from his eyes, but he refused to cry in front of David._ _

__"David, don't let people use you; demand respect. You deserve happiness and love. You're worth it. Can I look you up if I visit New York City someday?"_ _

__"You better!" David said and reached over to Patrick for a hug as they both rubbed huge circles on each other's back._ _

__"Have a safe flight tomorrow. Good night David."_ _

__"Good night Patrick," David said just above a whisper._ _

__What should've been a thirty-minute drive felt like an hour. Everything from the evening flashed through his mind, and it was perfect. He wanted more of it. David told him he would never ask him to go to New York, but maybe Patrick needed to go. David needed New York more than New York needed David. He wanted David more than he wanted his life in a small town in New England. Maybe he could close up his business and move, but no, it was too soon. He'd have to start with a small visit and check everything out. Maybe the spark wouldn't be there. Perhaps this was just the magic of the beach and the ocean, and they both got swept away by Patrick's rescue earlier today. He just met David less than twenty-four hours ago. This was crazy and love at first sight? Does anyone really believe in that? Who falls in love the first time they meet someone? Sure, Patrick wanted to keep David around, but that didn't mean he was in love with him, did it? It happens in the movies, but it's not real. It can't be real. It doesn't make sense._ _

__Patrick pulled into his driveway, found a rolled-up tube on the floor with a note attached. It read, "Don't forget me. Thank you! David xoxo."_ _

__Patrick let the tears fall as he just sat in his car for what felt like several hours._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know......things might be a little sad for now, but always subject to change.
> 
> I'm formulating a companion playlist for this fic. I'm very excited about it!!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under "vanillahigh00." I don't post much as I am navigating the tumblr world, but feel free to talk to me on there! 
> 
> You can also find me on IG under "vanilla_high_00."
> 
> Kudos and feedback keep me going!


	4. I Don't Know How To Handle This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick tries to move on after saying goodbye to David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to my amazing beta and cheerleader [ edie4711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie4711/pseuds/edie4711). Thank you so so much! <3

"Brewer, are you alive?"

Patrick woke up to a jerking sensation that startled him from a sound sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Ted standing over him.

"Ted, I'm sleeping, man. Go away." Patrick said with a mumble and closed his eyes again.

It had been a couple of days since David had left. He had rescheduled multiple appointments at the office. He didn't want to do anything that required focus. Patrick had abandoned his everyday routine in exchange for every romantic comedy on the planet and food delivery from every establishment within a 20-mile radius. Sleep had mostly evaded him until a few hours ago. 

"By the looks of this place, I'm not going anywhere," Ted said as he surveyed Patrick's surroundings. 

Ted had walked into Patrick's place and found Patrick asleep on his couch in just his underwear and a t-shirt. There were food containers and food wrappers on his coffee table, not to mention several empty beer bottles. He even found an empty wine bottle. 

"Take a seat and make yourself at home. I'm sleeping." Patrick said, unwilling to turn himself over. 

Ted went into Patrick's kitchen, which contained several take out containers with partially eaten portions of food in either. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water, and headed back into the living room.

"Come on, man. Talk to me." Ted said as he moved Patrick's feet off the couch to make room for him to sit down. 

Patrick sat up, dark circles under his eyes, curls angling in multiple directions. 

"What do you want to talk about?" Patrick asked as he squinted his eyes, barely awake. He was so tired and just wanted to sleep. 

"Why haven't I heard from you in a couple of days? You never told me how your date went with David." Ted asked with genuine concern. Ted was his best friend, and they didn't talk daily on the phone daily, but they texted each other once a day, so when a couple of days went by, and Patrick hadn't contacted him following his date with David, Ted knew something was wrong.

"Well, I guess it depends on how you look at it," Patrick replied as he looked down at his coffee table, eyeing the glass of water. He picked it up and took a sip. 

"I want to hear all about it," Ted said as he kept his focus on Patrick.

Patrick told Ted all about their evening, the dinner they shared, the stops along the boardwalk, slow dancing, and their visit to the ocean. 

"Geez Paddy, that sounds amazing. I don't think I've never planned a date that perfect or romantic. How did you two leave things?" Ted asked with a slight smile.

"He left. I'll never see him again." Patrick said as he rested his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands. It hurt just to think about it all over again. He had replayed that evening all over again. The look of disappointment on David's face when Patrick turned away and the final smile that crossed David's face when they said goodbye. It was like a knife in his heart each time those images crossed his mind.

"Did he give you any indication he wasn't interested?" Ted asked sincerely. Patrick could tell he was genuinely interested. Typically, its Patrick there to comfort Ted after a break-up.

"I thought he was, but not enough to stay. I never expected him to stay, but I just hoped he would've stayed a few more days to see if there was really something there." Patrick said and grabbed a slice of pizza, gesturing to Ted to grab a slice, but Ted quickly nodded no.

"Why didn't you let him kiss you?"

"Ted, I'm a wreck, and we didn't kiss. If he had, I might have followed him to New York." Patrick said as he took another big bite of pizza.

"But what if the kiss proved there was nothing there?" Ted asked as he waved his hands in the air.

"Ted, the butterflies, the tingles....every time he touched me in some small way, I felt it throughout my body. There is no way I wouldn't have felt that kiss. Maybe it was stupid, and maybe I should've let him kiss me. I have yet to feel that kiss that makes your knees weak. The same kiss that makes you want to kiss that person till the end of time. I've kissed both men and women. I have yet to feel that kind of kiss."

"Patrick, you need to find him. You need to go kiss him."

"No, he doesn't want me, Ted. If he did, he wouldn't have rushed off." Patrick said as he picked up another glass of water. He wiped his eyes as tears threaten to exit through his eyes. Patrick didn't understand how he could've misread David. He seemed just as engaged in that date as Patrick, how could he have been so wrong?

"What are you going to do in the meantime? Do more of whatever this is?" Ted said, gesturing to the bottles and food around them.

"It's called shame eating, Ted," Patrick said a matter of factly.

"What is shame eating?" Ted asked as he furrowed his eyebrow and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest and crossing one leg over his other knee.

"After a break-up, eating food that most people would feel shame eating, but it's providing me comfort," Patrick said as he grabbed another slice of pizza and remembered his conversation with David about shame eating. It didn't make sense at the time, but at this moment, the theory is very logical. 

"Whoa! Patrick, you don't normally eat like this. Why don't I help you clean up, get dressed, and join me for a session at the gym?"

"Ted, I appreciate it, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm not up for it." Patrick said and got up, grabbing his trashbag and cleaning up his living room. The more he looked at his living room, the more he was disgusted by its current state.

"Wow, you fell for this guy, and you fell hard," Ted asked as he got up and helped Patrick throw away the trash displayed across the room.

"Ted, I don't know how to get past this. I don't want to do anything. I don't want to go to work. The beach is the last place I want to be right now. I've never felt like this before." Patrick said as he collapsed down on the couch and ran his hands through his hair.

"Just call him, text him. How do you know he's not feeling the same way?" Ted asked as he sat back down and placed a reassuring hand on Patrick's knee.

"Ted, we didn't exchange phone numbers. He's used to the big city, and I told him maybe I could like New York, but I hate just going into Boston for a Red Sox game. Neither of us would be happy in each other's world."

Patrick and Ted have gone into Boston a couple of times each year during Red Sox season many years, and after a few close calls with other drivers, Patrick has since refused to drive into Boston. They've always taken the subway into the city.

"You won't know unless you reach out," Ted said as he reached for his phone, pulled up Facebook, searched for David Rose, and continued, "Here he is. You should send him a friend request."

"Ted, I don't want to see pictures of him with someone else," Patrick said as he caught a glimpse of Ted's phone. He couldn't help but stare at David for a moment. He could probably get lost in David's Facebook, judging from the number of pictures Ted pulled up, but it would hurt. 

Ted continued to scroll through his phone and stopped.

"Either his Facebook is completely public, or he left this status message as public," Ted said as he read David's status message. 

"Ted, I don't want to know what it says. I'm not going to try to contact him. I thought I left it clear to him as to how I felt." Patrick said and turned away. 

"Patrick, did you tell him you didn't want him to go?"

"I hinted at it several times."

"I'm sorry, Paddy. I hope he reaches out. Come with me to the gym."

"I'm so tired. I need to get some sleep."

"I'll check in with you in a bit. Take care of yourself, Paddy. Everything will work out in time. I'll text you later." Ted said, slapped Patrick's knee, and got up.

"Thanks, Ted," Patrick said with a smile as Ted made his way to the door.

Ted left, and Patrick finished cleaning up. He grabbed some water and laid back down on the couch. 

When he woke back up a couple of hours later, he headed to the bathroom. He took a good hard look at himself in the mirror. Patrick decided to take a shower and decided to head to the gym after all. He couldn't live all his days in his house, and he had to figure out how he was going to get on with his life. He could move on from David Rose. He had to.

++++++++++

Patrick walked into the gym and headed into the locker room and loaded his stuff into a locker. As he walked into the gym, his eyes feasted on a punching bag. Patrick had used it on a couple of occasions, but he had always felt its purpose was to relieve stress and not for regular use. Patrick didn't walk into the gym with the same attitude on this occasion. Today, he wanted to pound things. He slipped on some gloves and started pounding into the bag, alternating right and left jabs. It felt good to get some of the frustration out that he had been holding onto the last couple of days. 

As he pounded away, he thought about putting his heart and soul into this date, and David walking away. Patrick thought about everyone who would get time with David for just a moment and throw him away like trash. They wouldn't appreciate the person that he was. There was so much to David both inside and out. The more he thought about David, the harder he punched until the bag no longer moved.

A tall, dark, and handsome man came around from the other side of the punching bag. 

"Hey, handsome." The man said as he approached Patrick and kissed him on the lips.

"Jake, it's been a while. How are you?" Patrick said as the curves of his mouth upturned. 

Patrick and Jake dated for a while, but Jake never wanted an exclusive relationship. They agreed to go their separate ways since they wanted different things. 

"I'm good now that I see you. Do you come here every day at this time?" Jake asked with a smile.

"Normally, I come first thing in the morning, but my schedule is a little off and just needed to work off some steam," Patrick said calmly, not wanting to let on why his schedule is off.

"Who is he?" Jake said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Umm, I'm sorry?" Patrick asked as he furrowed his eyebrow.

"Patrick, somebody broke your heart. I've been watching you for a few minutes and the look on your face as you were punching, someone hurt you." 

Patrick could see the sincerity in Jake's eyes, but he didn't want to talk about it again.

"Jake, you don't want to hear about it."

"Come over tonight, and let's have a whiskey. I'll cook you dinner, and you can tell me all about him, or I can make you forget all about him, whichever you'd like," Jake said as he reached over and grabbed Patrick's shoulders and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Patrick was desperate to get David off his mind, regardless of what would or would not happen with Jake tonight.

"What time should I come over?" Patrick asked as he took the boxing gloves off. 

"Go home, freshen up, and come over whenever you're ready. I'll be waiting." Jake said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving you hanging for now.
> 
> I'm formulating a companion playlist for this fic. I'm very excited about it!!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under "vanillahigh00." I don't post much as I am navigating the tumblr world, but feel free to talk to me on there! 
> 
> You can also find me on IG under "vanilla_high_00."
> 
> Kudos and feedback keep me going!


	5. It's Only Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick goes to Jake's for dinner...maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to my amazing beta and cheerleader [ edie4711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie4711/pseuds/edie4711). Thank you so so much! <3

Patrick got home from the gym and started to freshen up for his evening with Jake. He showered, threw on his 'special' cologne that his ex-girlfriends used to like, and went to his closet. Patrick wasn't thrilled with any of the clothes in his closet and called Ted for help.

After Ted arrived, they headed right to Patrick's closet. Ted was all too excited to hear about Jake.

"Paddy, this morning, you were falling apart, and tonight you're getting right back in the saddle and with Jake?" Ted asked with a grin.

"Let's not push it. I'm going for dinner. We'll see what happens."

"Um, if this was just dinner, why did you call for my help? Oh, and can those jeans be any tighter?" Ted asked as he walked around Patrick, surveying how snugly Patrick's jeans fit around his body.

"I haven't been eating well for a few days. I'm sure it's just a few pounds." Patrick said as he started looking at how the jeans fit on his own body

"Nope, I'd say it's the jeans. Is that what you're going for?" Ted said as he stood behind Patrick, staring at his rear.

"I don't have any other jeans. We can go shopping another time. I need a shirt. I need something that says, 'I'm not trying too hard' although the fact I called you over here clearly indicates otherwise." Patrick said as he slid a belt through the loops on his jeans.

Ted headed over to his closet and picked out a couple of polo shirts. 

"Rachel bought these for me shortly before we broke up, and I never wore them," Patrick said as he walked over to the two shirts Ted was holding. He stared at both shirts for a few moments. Black and gray were so dismal, which complemented his mood perfectly. 

Ted handed Patrick the black shirt. Patrick put it on and was pleasantly surprised with the results. He looked over at Ted, and he nodded in agreement with a smile. 

"You look good, my friend, go have fun and see what happens. Maybe he just wants to catch up. Don't go into tonight with any kind of expectation. Just go with the flow." Ted said with a smile.

"Thanks, Ted," Patrick moved over and shook Ted's hand and hugged him. 

After Ted left, Patrick gave himself another once over and felt good about how he looked and smiled. It felt good to smile again. 

As Patrick was getting ready to leave the house, his phone buzzed.

 **Jake:** My stove isn't cooperating so I can't wine and dine you at my house tonight, but can I take you to dinner?

 **Patrick:** I’d like that. Where and when?

 **Jake:** Dante’s at 7pm?

 **Patrick:** See you then! :-)

 **Jake:** ;-)

Patrick sat down and leaned into the edge of the couch and closed his eyes. 

+++

Patrick's eyes fluttered open as he tried to assess his surroundings, hoping his phone was nearby. He found it on the coffee table in front of him, discovering several texts and a missed call, but more importantly, he realized it was 7:30pm. He should've set the alarm on his phone just in case he fell asleep.

The missed call was from Jake, accompanied by a few texts:

7:00pm  
**Jake** : I'm here and looking forward to seeing you. I put my name in as there is a slight wait.

7:20pm  
**Jake** : I hope you're okay and not standing me up or anything. They're about ready to seat us.

7:25pm  
**Jake** : Call me. I just want to know you're okay.

Jake didn't think he wanted to see him. Although he really didn't know what he wanted from Jake, he needed the distraction, whatever it proved to be. The past few days were lonely and dark. Patrick never needed anyone in his life to feel complete, but after spending time with David, he was reminded of how lonely he was. He wanted someone special in his life, but it had to feel right. He didn't know that it would feel right with Jake as it didn't work before, but Jake could occupy his mind, hopefully taking it away from thoughts of one David Rose.  
**Patrick** : Jake, I’m so sorry. This may sound lame, but I honestly fell asleep on my couch. I'll explain later. Can we at least get a drink?

 **Jake** : I’d like that. 

**Patrick** : How about I meet you at the Salty Dog?

 **Jake** : See you in a bit.

Patrick grabbed his keys and headed out to his car to meet Jake when he received a text from Ted. 

**Ted** : I think you should see David's status on Facebook before you go into Jake's place.

 **Patrick** : Ted, stop. I'm all set.

 **Ted** : (Facebook screenshot of David's status) You meet people who change your life when you need it most.

 **Patrick** : That's pretty vague, Ted. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but David Rose and I are over. I fell asleep on my couch and missed dinner with Jake. I'm meeting him at the Salty Dog for a drink. 

Patrick took a few moments to stew over the screenshot. The post was from a day ago it appeared. Hopefully, David found someone worthy of his time who will treat him right. He deserved that as Patrick deserved to be happy. 

+++++

Patrick met Jake in the parking lot, Jake greeted Patrick with a short and soft kiss. 

"Hello Jake," Patrick said as he gently pulled away from the kiss, feeling a little warmer inside than he was used to after kissing any man. The kiss was soft and sweet, but it wasn't the 'weak in the knees' kiss Patrick yearned for.

"Hello, Patrick. You look really good. I'm glad you weren't standing me up." Jake said with a grin as he stepped back, looking Patrick over.

"I haven't slept well the past couple days, and I was so tired. I'm really sorry," Patrick said as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Shall we head inside?" Jake asked, gesturing toward the entrance, and Patrick followed.  
Patrick and Jake had dated for a couple months previously. Their dates typically consisted of bowling, drinks, or dinner ending with going back to Jake or Patrick's place for a nightcap. Jake was interested in taking things further, but Patrick couldn't do it. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he was definitely attracted to Jake, but he didn't want to be another notch on Jake's bedpost. Jake had been patient with Patrick's reluctance, but it didn't seem right after a while, so they decided to break things off. Patrick's first time with a woman was with Rachel, and they were together for years. He didn't need that in a man, but he wanted his first time with a man to be with someone he was at least in a monogamous relationship with.

They sat down and quickly ordered a couple burgers and a couple beers. The bar was busy and noisy, but Patrick and Jake's table was located in a far corner, in a quieter section of the bar. When the waitress came back with their beers a few moments later, Jake rose his glass.

"Cheers to you, Patrick," Jake said with a smile.

"Me? Why me?" Patrick said as he clinked his bottle with Jake's.

"I really like you, Patrick," Jake said with a wink. 

"I like you too, Jake," Patrick said as he could feel his cheeks getting warmer while envisioning what could happen tonight by the way Jake was undressing him with his eyes.

"Tell me about him. I want to hear all about this guy who stole your heart. He had to be pretty special." Jake said as he took a sip and held his gaze on Patrick.

It was almost unnerving as if Jake could see right through him and see the very heart that had shattered in a million pieces the night he said goodbye to David. Although intense, Jake's eyes were soft and almost warm. 

"There really isn't much to tell. I met a guy from out of town, we had a great night together, and he left. Nothing more, nothing less." Patrick said matter of factly because if he let himself say anymore, he might let out the tears that suddenly threatened to exit his already tired eyes. He didn't want to talk about David. He wanted to just forget about him, but short of some torrid love affair that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Patrick, I'm sensing it was more than that. I won't push if you don't want to talk about it, but I'm here for _whatever_ you need." Jake said with a wink.

"Thank you, Jake. So, tell me, what have you been up to? Tell me about who you're seeing," Patrick asked as he took a sip of beer quickly relieved for a change in subject. 

"I'm not seeing anyone right now. It's nice to take a little time for myself since you never know who might cross your path." Jake smiled. 

"You're definitely right about that." 

They enjoyed casual conversation about work, life, and the beach. Patrick was reminded of how much he enjoyed Jake's company. Jake shared stories about his crew at the fire station as he was the firefighter that Patrick had told David about briefly. In talking about the fire station, Patrick had learned that before Jake entered the fire academy, he had trained as a chef at a school in Rhode Island. He was smiling. Regardless of who put it on his face, it was nice. It almost felt like a sense of relief that he could do this. He could live his life and date other men. 

The waitress brought their burgers and another round of beers.

"How did I not know you were a trained chef?" Patrick asked as he felt the corners of his mouth curved upwards.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me. You broke things off before we could really get to know each other." Jake said as he took a bit of his burger.

"Jake, it didn't happen quite like that," Patrick said as he took a bite of his own burger.

"That's true, but it would've been nice to spend more time with you," Jake said as his eyes grow softer.

"We wanted two different things, and even now, I still don't know what I want." 

"There's no pressure here. I like you, and I wanted to see you again. If you want the same, great. If not, I understand." Jake said as he reached across the table and squeezed Patrick's hand.

Patrick wanted to break every rule he had set for himself regarding dating, let himself lose control and ask Jake to come home with him, but something was holding him back. It couldn't be David because well, that was impossible. All those damn seeds Ted kept planting and for what? David made it very clear he wasn't coming back. It was like pining for the love that could never be like they were a pair of star-crossed lovers. David as the city boy and Patrick as the country boy. They were forbidden to be together. It all sounded so dramatic and fairytale-like. Even still, Patrick wanted that fairytale. He wanted David. 

"Thanks, Jake. I'd like to see you again." Patrick said as he flashed a quick smile. 

"How about tomorrow morning? There's a beach volleyball match, and I need a partner. If my memory serves me correctly, you're pretty good! What do you say?"

The beach...oh God. No, it's okay. Patrick knew he had to go back to the beach sooner rather than later. Throughout the summer months, he would need to pick up more lifeguard shifts so the other team members could vacation. The beach was a part of him, and just because he met this perfect man on his beach didn't mean he had to give up that part of his life. Going back to the beach was part of the process of moving on, and at least he was doing this with Jake. 

"Yes, that sounds good. Who are we playing against?" Patrick asked as he munched on a few french fries.

"Mullins and Jackson. We've got this one."

Patrick explained that Ted was his best friend and that he saw him earlier today and was surprised he didn't mention the match, but either way looked forward to beating his buddy. 

They finished up their burgers and fries. Patrick excused himself to go to the restroom. Patrick stood at the sink to wash his hand and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Maybe he could ask Jake to stay over and keep things G-rated. Did that sound weird? Of course, it did. Jake wasn't that kind of person, and although he said he'd do whatever Patrick needed, that seemed unreasonable, but he wanted someone tonight. He wanted to feel someone's arms around him as he slept. He wanted to feel like someone wanted him tonight, and he was going to tell Jake that.

When Patrick came back and sat down, it was like someone had stabbed him in the back several times. Cheesecake. Why was there cheesecake on the table? David wanted cheesecake. Patrick ordered fried dough for dessert. If he had only taken David for cheesecake or even tiramisu, maybe he'd be here. He said he liked the fried dough, but perhaps he was being nice.

Jake started waving his hand in front of Patrick's face, and Patrick snapped out of his David Rose self-interrogation.

"Hey, handsome, where did you just go? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I'm sorry, Jake. I can't do dessert. I'm not feeling so well, and I...I'd like to just go home and rest." Patrick said as he looked down at the table and back up at Jake, then continued, "It's been very nice this evening, but I really need to go." Patrick said as he stood there for a moment and stared at Jake. Patrick gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door. 

He stood against his car, and the tears that had threatened to fall, escaped, and then the dam broke. Chocolate cheesecake with chocolate sauce drizzled over it. What kind of a bar served cheesecake? What a disaster tonight was. He'd be lucky if Jake even wanted to play volleyball with him in the morning. He was a good guy, and Patrick knew that. Jake just liked to have fun and a lot of it. 

Jake came outside and walked toward Patrick's car. 

"Hey, you're working through something with this other guy, and I'm okay with that. Like I said earlier, I’m here for _whatever_ you need.” Jake said, and he gently rubbed his thumb on Patrick's cheeks in an attempt to wipe away the fallen tears and continued, "That guy doesn't realize what an amazing guy he left behind." 

They stared at each other for a long moment, and then Patrick went for it. Patrick grabbed the back of Jake's neck and cupped the side of his other cheek with his free hand and pulled him in for a kiss filled with more intensity than Patrick was used to giving, but it was enough. 

"Thank you, Jake, for tonight. I'll see you in the morning," Patrick said as he gently pulled away and smiled.

"I hope so," Jake said with a smile.

"Good night Jake," Patrick said as he got into his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart is breaking for Patrick right now, but I promise to fix him. I wanted to add Jake in here to be there for Patrick. I really believe Jake is a good guy. 
> 
> I'm formulating a companion playlist for this fic. I'm very excited about it!!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under "vanillahigh00." I don't post much as I am navigating the tumblr world, but feel free to talk to me on there! 
> 
> You can also find me on IG under "vanilla_high_00."
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think! Kudos and comments are welcome!


	6. Back To The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Jake's beach volleyball match against Ted and his partner. Someone else visits the beach...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to my amazing beta and good friend [ edie4711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie4711/pseuds/edie4711). Thank you so so much! <3

Patrick woke up with a smile on his face. The sun was shining, and he slept well. It was the best night's sleep he had seen in a few days. He rolled out of bed, feeling a little lighter; he was starting to feel hopeful again. He didn't know what the future would hold with Jake, but for now, whatever it was, Patrick liked it. It was enough for him, for now. 

He brewed a cup of tea and sat down to drink it, turning on ESPN. When he was finished with the tea, he turned off the TV and got in a few reps of sit-ups and pushups. Afterward, he got himself freshened up, whipped up a sausage and cheese omelet, and sat down to eat. It was a quick meal; he put his dishes in the dishwasher, made a quick stop in the bathroom to brush his teeth, and out the door he went. 

Patrick and Ted had been volleyball partners for years. Then Ted met Heather, who became Ted's girlfriend, and Ted stopped playing. Patrick played for another year with another partner, who had since moved away; after that, Patrick stopped playing, taking more time to focus on his business. 

It had been a few years since Patrick played, but he was ready. 

The last time Patrick had been to this beach was with David. It was okay, though. It was daytime. The beach would be full of families and kids running in and out of the water. He had good reason to keep his head in the game. He didn't like to lose. He also didn't want to let Jake down. Patrick thought the game would distract him from the memory of David on that beach. 

Patrick was a half-hour early. He parked his sedan and went down to the beach to find Ted sitting by the volleyball net. He hoped he would have a chance to talk to Ted alone. 

"Hey, Ted!" Patrick called, placing a chair down next to Ted. He sat back in the chair, crossing one leg over the other, and rested his hands behind his head.

"Buddy, I didn't expect to see you today. What are you doing on this beach?" Ted asked, furrowing his brow. Ted knew that Patrick had taken David to this beach. Given how Patrick's been feeling the past couple days, Ted probably figured coming to this beach would be hard on Patrick.

"Jake asked me to play with him today. I hear we're playing you and Greg Jackson today. Prepare to lose, my friend." Patrick said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, Jake didn't tell me, well....this ought to be a good game. Speaking of Jake, how did things go? Did you get my text?" Ted asked. Ted's tone was casual, but Patrick knew he wanted to hear each juicy detail about his date with Jake. He also knew Ted wanted to hear that Patrick had reached out to David.

"Well, I talked about David all night, and he didn't run, so that's positive," Patrick said. "As for that Facebook post, I hope he found someone who makes him as happy as he deserves to be. This probably sounds pathetic, but I've never been dumped. I've never had to get over someone else. This really sucks, but I can do this. I don't have a choice." Patrick looked over at Ted, who was looking down at his phone, apparently engrossed. "Ted, are you listening? What are you looking at?"

Ted didn't respond.

"Ted, what is so damn important on your phone?" Patrick asked irritated. He wanted to get up and look over Ted's shoulder; he didn't want to talk about David or Jake anymore; he didn't know what he wanted.

"I'm sorry, Paddy. Heather sent me a text, and I got distracted. So, a couple of things. First, heartbreak sucks, go easy on yourself. Second, I'm glad you went out with Jake last night. This is good for you."

Patrick was pretty sure Ted was actually checking out David's Facebook page. He didn't want to know if Ted saw something disturbing. He didn't want to think about anything that could possibly derail today's game.

"Hey, Handsome," Jake said as he approached Patrick and kissed him on the cheek and sat down in the sand with his legs crossed, next to Patrick.

"Hey, Jake! Those shorts look comfortable, and that's a great color on you." Patrick smiled as he let his eyes roam over Jake's body. Jake was wearing a white tank top and short blue shorts. Patrick felt a flush of warmth at the sight and, for a moment, contemplated skipping the game and persuading Jake to leave the beach. He shook his head, dismissing the thought. There was always later.

"I have a pair for you. Blue looks _really good_ on you!" Jake said with a wink as he threw a pair at Patrick. "Blue brings out your muscles."

Patrick felt warmth to his face as he smiled. Patrick thanked Jake and got up to head to the bathhouses to change into the uniform. Patrick didn't think they would be able to coordinate a matching outfit for this last-minute game, but Jake had worked it out. It really shouldn't be a surprise; Jake really had never let him down. Patrick recalled one of their dates when they had gone to a bar; Patrick had had a bit too much to drink. He got a little handsy with Jake that evening, and instead of taking advantage of Patrick in his inebriated state, Jake stayed at Patrick's and took care of him. Jake made sure he drank lots of water, helped him get settled into bed. He was a real gentleman about the whole thing. Patrick thought there could be something there. Considering how understanding he had been about last night, he definitely didn't want to count out any possibility of a relationship with Jake, at least not yet.

Patrick made his way back to the beach, ready to win, and not just the volleyball match. He found Ted, Greg, and Jake standing by the volleyball net.

"Hey, Jackson! It's been a while, man!" Patrick said as he greeted Ted's partner, with a handshake.

"Brewer, I never thought I'd see you back at the net," Greg said with a smile.

"I couldn't say no to Jake," Patrick said with a smile as he looked at Jake and wrapped his arm around Jake's waist. Jake smiled at Patrick and wrapped his arm around Patrick's shoulders. 

"It's good to see you again," Greg said. "Should we get started? We have three games. Best two out of three?" 

"Sounds good to me. Hey Ted, get off your damn phone and let's get this match started." Patrick said. Ted's intense focus on his phone was almost unnerving. Ted's expression was unreadable. Ted normally didn't spend his time glued to his phone. 

"Okay, best two out of three. Play to match point 21 with a two-point advantage." Ted agreed. 

"Coin toss to determine who serves first. Brewer, you call it." Greg held up a quarter. 

"Heads, please." 

The coin landed on heads. 

Jake served the ball first, which after several volleys back and forth, resulted in the first match point. As the game progressed, Jake started to get handsy, slapping Patrick's behind each time they scored. The first match went quickly, ending in a 21-18 win by Jake and Patrick, andJake pulled Patrick into a celebratory kiss that probably didn't belong on a public beach in front of young children. 

After a few moments, Patrick pulled away from the kiss and looked up in surprise at Jake, trying to process what had just happened. 

"Everything okay?" Jake asked, brow slightly furrowed, He touched Patrick's cheek, sensing Patrick's hesitation.

Patrick nodded as he forced a smile, realizing as great as the kiss was, he wanted it to be with David. He'd tried so hard to put thoughts of David out of his mind. Something had to change at some point, but it still felt so raw every time he pictured David's face.

As Jake was looking tenderly at Patrick, Ted interrupted the moment.

"Hey, you two, this is a family beach. Cut it out!" Ted shouted.

"You're right, Ted." Patrick smiled. He knew he had to get himself together, or they were going to lose. Losing didn't interest Patrick.

The second match went rather quickly, but not in Jake and Patrick's favor, although still close, resulting in a 19-21 score. 

"Sorry, Jake," said Patrick.

"Hey, how about we finish them off, and we can go have lunch at my place or yours?" Jake whispered to Patrick, placing a kiss on his cheek and then on his neck, which sent an unexpected shiver up and down Patrick's spine. Patrick nodded.

Jake and Patrick served first. They volleyed back and forth for a few minutes before Ted and Greg took the first match point. This third match was shaping up to be like the first two, reaching a score of 8-8 until Ted started to lose focus. Patrick saw him look over to the right periodically, rather intently, and he couldn't see what Ted was focused on, but his head definitely wasn't in the game.

"Ted, what's wrong? What are you staring at?" Patrick asked. Ted was just as competitive as Patrick, so whatever it was that Ted found so interesting had to be a big deal.

"Sorry, guys, I thought I saw someone," Ted replied, shaking his head. "Serve it up."

Patrick served the next volley. Ted volleyed the ball, and his hit fell just shy of the net, landing on his own side of the net, leaving another point for Patrick and Jake. 

"We need to play together more often," Jake said with a wink as he slapped Patrick's rear and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I've really missed this game! I wouldn't mind playing again." Patrick said, smiling.

This morning had been a lot of fun, and Patrick had forgotten how much he enjoyed the sport. He was determined to find anything that would help erase David from his mind, even if only for a few minutes.

Jake served up the next point, and Ted dove to keep the ball from landing in the sand. Fortunately, Greg was able to recover and spike the ball down into Patrick and Jake's side of the net before Jake or Patrick could get to it. The score was now 11-9 in favor of Patrick and Jake.

"Ted, get your head in the game and stop checking out the ladies before I tell Heather!" Patrick said, teasing Ted.

Patrick served up the next point, and Ted caught the ball.

"Ted, I don't think we're playing baseball, or basketball for that matter. 12-9." Jake said with a laugh. 

"Ted, wake up, man," Greg said as he walked over to Ted and slightly shook his shoulders, adding in a quick pat.

Ted definitely wasn't into this last part of the match, and Patrick knew he wasn't checking out the ladies. He knew his friend. 

Ted never got his head back into the game. By this time, they reached a score of 14-11. 

"Matchpoint," Patrick said as he served up the final point. 

This last volley went back and forth for a few minutes before Ted missed a final opportunity to block Jake and Patrick's victory. 

Patrick and Jake smiled at each other, and Jake pulled him in for another indecent kiss, which was quickly interrupted by Ted. 

"Hey guys, can I have Patrick alone for a moment?" Ted asked. The look on his face was one of worry.

"Ted, what's wrong?" Patrick asked.

"David's here," Ted blurted, fidgeting with his hands.

"Ted, what are you talking about?" 

"I saw his Facebook post this morning. He said he was taking a road trip, and that was hours ago. If he came from New York, it's only about a five-hour drive. He came back, Patrick. He came back to you. You're the person who changed his life." Ted said in a rush. 

Ted wasn't making any sense, thought Patrick. David said he couldn't be happy here. On the other hand, Ted wouldn't make up something like this. David was unmistakable; David didn't dress like anyone else. No one carried themselves like David did. There is only _one_ David Rose.

Patrick looked over at Jake, and he could see the disappointment on his face.

"Patrick, you're really into this guy. Go find him. I had my chance with you, and I let you go. If this guy drove five hours to be with you, you need to go find him. You need to go talk to him. If you need me, you know I'm here." Jake said, giving Patrick a hug.

"Thank you, Jake. I'm so sorry!" Patrick said beaming. 

"Patrick, message him. You need to find where he is." Ted pointed out.

"Nope, I know where to find him. I'll message you later, Ted," Patrick said as he hugged Ted, quickly grabbed his stuff and ran off as if he was trying to win the Boston Marathon. 

Adrenaline kicked in, and he didn't know he could run so quickly as he attempted to find his car. Where did he park the car? He couldn't remember. If Patrick didn't see his car in the next few minutes, he would go down the boardwalk with all of his gear. He just wanted to find David. 

Finally, he came to a screeching halt, looking right and left. He gave himself a few seconds to catch his breath, thinking back to this morning when he first rolled into the beach and remembered he parked all the way down at the end of the parking lot.

The more he thought about the fact that David was on the beach this morning, the more he worried about what David had witnessed. Had he seen Jake and Patrick kissing? What if he thought Patrick had moved on? What if David had already left? 

Patrick refused to believe David wouldn't try to contact him. Although they hadn't spent that much time together, what did Patrick really know about David, other than he's never really been taken seriously or treated right by other people? 

Patrick didn't want to be categorized with those people, and he shouldn't be. He hadn't done anything wrong. Patrick and Jake weren't even a couple, so David should hear him out. He had to believe that the other night meant something to David if David came back here.

Patrick found his car and tossed his gear in the trunk. He threw on a white t-shirt and a Boston Red Sox ball cap backward. Patrick knew that he didn't look his best, but all that mattered now was finding David. He could change later. He stuffed his keys in his pocket and crossed the street onto the boardwalk.

As he frantically scanned the boardwalk, he saw a familiar face sitting on a park bench in the distance, stuffing his face with fried dough covered in chocolate sauce and jimmies. Patrick stood back for a moment and smiled at the vision in front of him.

Tentatively, he approached.

"David," Patrick said, practically breathless as he stared at David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake realized he should've tried to make things work with Patrick when he had the chance, but he knew Patrick's heart was elsewhere, but at least now David and Patrick have found each other! <3
> 
> I'm formulating a companion playlist for this fic. I'm very excited about it!!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under "vanillahigh00." I don't post much as I am navigating the tumblr world, but feel free to talk to me on there! 
> 
> You can also find me on IG under "vanilla_high_00."


	7. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick finds David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to my amazing beta and good friend who helped me make this chapter better [ edie4711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie4711/pseuds/edie4711). Thank you so so much! <3
> 
> I apologize for the long update here. I didn't anticipate this chapter would fight me so much! I hope you like it! About 2-3 chapters left on this one! I plan to get the next update in a week the longest.

As he frantically scanned the boardwalk, he saw a familiar face sitting on a park bench in the distance, stuffing his face with fried dough covered in chocolate sauce and jimmies. Patrick stood back for a moment and smiled at the vision in front of him. 

David was wearing [ black shorts, red and white striped](https://www.saksfifthavenue.com/givenchy-side-colorblock-shorts/product/0400011972882?FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=2534374306646220&R=3615208345869&P_name=Givenchy&N=306646220&bmUID=neVWJ.f), which displayed his long, tan legs nicely and a [ black polo shirt](https://www.saksfifthavenue.com/comme-des-garcons-play-heart-applique-polo/product/0400093100589?FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=2534374306652712&R=400104304859&P_name=Comme+des+Garcons+Play&N=306652712&bmUID=nf8F5dQ), fitting his toned arms rather snuggly. He looked delicious. He was dressed much more appropriately for the beach than when Patrick first laid eyes on him days ago. 

Tentatively, he approached.

"David," Patrick said, practically breathless as he stared at David. 

David looked up at Patrick, his expression unreadable. His lips were covered in chocolate. Patrick could not take his eyes off of them.

It just seemed too good to be true like a good romantic comedy. What was David doing here? Why did he come back? 

"Can I sit down?" Patrick asked, trying to steady his breath. 

"It's a free country," David snapped and turned away. 

Patrick was taken aback by David's response. After a moment, his brain supplied him with a possible reason. David had seen Jake kiss him on the beach. 

Why would that kiss bother David? What right did David have to come back here and imagine that Patrick wouldn't have moved on? David didn't even leave Patrick his phone number. What was Patrick supposed to do? Just wallow forever? 

"What brings you back here?" Patrick asked, trying to keep the tension he felt out of his voice. 

"I got bored in New York and decided to take a road trip, then I remembered how much I had wanted to eat my way down this boardwalk, and here I am. Don't mind me. I wouldn't want to keep you from your boyfriend." David explained, finishing the last bite of his fried dough. Brushing the crumbs off his hands, he reached into his bag and pulled out a wet nap. "Hope you don't mind if I freshen up," he said, wiping his hands and that mouth.

David was about to tuck the used wipe into his discarded fried dough basket to throw away when Patrick put his hand out. "May I?" Patrick gestured at the wipe. "You missed a spot." 

David nodded and handed Patrick the wet nap. Patrick took it and slowly, gently wiped the corner of David's mouth.

David's eyes were closed, He seemed to lean into Patrick's touch. It took everything Patrick had to stop himself from crashing into David's lips at that moment. He forced himself to take his hand away.

David opened his eyes. "Thank you," he said softly.

"Jake is not my boyfriend. We've been hanging out, but we aren't together." Patrick said, as he collected David's trash and tossed it with the wet nap into the garbage can. 

"He was all over you like a cheap pair of leather pants," David argued.

"Leather pants? And I suppose you own a designer pair of leather pants?" Patrick asked mildly, sitting back on the park bench and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Um...I might." David said, eyes sliding away from Patrick. 

"I bet you look pretty good in those leather pants," Patrick said with a grin, watching a blush start to crawl up from David's collar as he turned around to face Patrick.

"We aren't talking about me," said David crisply. "Tell me more about your non-boyfriend, or whatever he is. Was he a random?"

"A what? David, I left him to go find you. Why did you come back? I doubt it's for the buffet of fried food along this strip." Patrick asked, watching David closely. 

David opened his mouth, began to speak, and stopped himself. 

Patrick didn't push him. He knew David hadn't enjoyed much success in the romance department. There seemed to be a wall built around David's heart, and that was okay, Patrick would gladly chip away at that wall, brick by brick.

"I really just like...fried foods," David finally insisted. 

Patrick just smiled at him. "What about if I throw you a change-up and buy you a pizza?"

"I could go for some pizza," David's voice was soft, but his face betrayed his pleasure at the invitation.

"I'll lead the way," Patrick said. He got up and held his hand out to David to help him off the bench. 

David took Patrick's hand, stood up, and interlaced their fingers together. Patrick felt a jolt at the connection, his entire body seeming to come alive all at once. Patrick felt the warmth of David's hand in his, and he knew a crack had formed in David's wall. Patrick could be patient.

They walked in silence for a few blocks, occasionally sharing smiles. Each time David looked back at him with a noticeable twinkle in his eyes, it felt like he was sending Patrick some secret message. Something that told Patrick that David was here for him. David seemed lighter now. Maybe he had been holding onto some stress or anxiety from the events earlier that day, but now David's body was relaxed. 

Reaching the pizza stand, David didn't hesitate to order for them both. "Large, please, sausage, bacon, and hamburger." Patrick shook his head, smiling at David's seemingly boundless appetite, and David nudged him with his shoulder. "Can you grab napkins for us, please, Patrick?"

They held hands as they walked to a quiet place on the beach, Patrick carrying the pizza, David the napkins, breaking apart only when David stopped to pull a towel out of his bag and lay it out on the sand. He sat down on the towel and patted it to indicate Patrick should sit next to him.

"My, aren't we the boy scout?" Patrick said, tucking a smile back into his cheeks as he sat beside David, "So prepared." Patrick didn't add that he had completely forgotten to bring anything with him; he had been so focused on David that it never occurred to him. 

"Ew, can you imagine?" 

"I was a boy scout when I was younger," Patrick offered.

"Oh, and did you sit around the campfire roasting marshmallows and telling ghost stories?"

"Nah, I'd sneak off in the woods and explore."

"Such a rebel," David said as his lips gathered to one side of his mouth in a lopsided smile.

"Someone had to gather wood to keep that fire going, and frankly, if you've heard one ghost story, you've heard them all."

They opened up their pizza box, and they each grabbed a slice, eating in silence for a few moments. 

"So, uh...is this pizza better than what you find in the city?" Patrick asked shyly. 

"I wouldn't say the pizza is better, but the company is."

"I bet the company you're referring to is polite, charming, athletic, determined, adorable-"

"Extremely sure of himself," David interrupted.

"Would we call that a bad thing?" Patrick asked, taking another bite of his pizza.

"It can be if he's with someone else."

"Why, are you jealous, David?" Patrick grinned. He could play this game, too. 

"I'm not jea--you're just--no, okay, maybe?" David's voice was high and breathy. He turned his face from Patrick and took another bite of his pizza.

"I'm listening," said Patrick quietly.

"I woke up this morning next to some guy--who, honestly, I can't remember his name--and I realized I don't want that anymore. I packed up some stuff, threw it in my car, and started driving. I didn't even use my GPS. Somehow, I ended up here."

"You ran away, then."

"Would we call it running away if I actually drove? Maybe this is just a road trip to examine my questionable life choices."

"How long do you plan on staying?" _Stay_ , Patrick thought.

"As long as it feels...right." David had finished his slice and was twisting one of his rings around his finger, fidgeting.

"I can get on board with that idea. Where are you staying?"

"Umm...I...uh-"

"You could uh stay at my place if you'd like, temporarily, of course, just for tonight." Patrick shyly suggested, feeling his ears heat up as he spoke, picturing himself falling asleep in David's arms.

David scrunched his forehead, thinking, his eyes dark, and then his face softened.

"Yes, I will, um, take you up on your, um, offer to let me, uh, stay at your place tonight. Thank you, Patrick," David said, folding his lips over the smile that formed on his face. 

They spent a little while talking about the beach and life in New York in general as they ate their pizza. 

After a little while, the raindrops started falling from the sky and very quickly escalated to a downpour.

"There are literally no clouds in the sky. What is this? The end of the world?" David yelped, squinting as he looked up at the sky.

"Probably a passing shower. It's no big deal."

Everything was soaked, including David and Patrick. Patrick cleaned up all of their garbage and threw it in the pizza box. Patrick then went to remove his shirt.

"Um, what are you doing?" David asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm heading to the water. I'm already wet, so why not? Come join me?" Patrick asked. 

"Um, in what? My clothes?" David asked, waving his hands up and down his body, gesturing toward his clothes.

"Take your shirt off and just go in your shorts." Patrick simply suggested.

"Patrick, this is Givenchy. You don't just go for a swim in these." David said, gesturing toward his shorts.

"Well, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Givenchy is already wet." 

David nodded his head slowly in agreement before commenting, "Good point. Let's go to the water."

David took off his shirt and threw it on the towel. 

Patrick held out his hand to David, and they jogged down toward the water like children who couldn't wait to get into the ocean after their parents had just set up on the beach. It was exhilarating and made Patrick feel light, almost free. He had gone through such a range of emotions over the past few days that he had forgotten how weighed down he had felt. None of that mattered now; he felt as light as a feather. He couldn't guarantee everything would be okay, but David wasn't getting on a plane in the morning, and that was a start.

They entered the water, hand in hand. The tide was slowly going out, so the volume of waves was reasonably low. The pair had encountered one wave that crashed them into each other, and after the wave had passed them, Patrick looked at David. He looked at his eyes, full of light, and then found himself looking down at David's lips and back at his eyes. David stood there quietly, staring back at Patrick. Patrick couldn't fight the urge any longer and pressed his lips to David's, feeling David shiver under his touch. 

The kiss started chastely, tentatively, and then Patrick felt David's tongue against his lips. Patrick groaned and surged into David's embrace. He rubbed his arms up and down David's back, trembling, feeling every nerve ending in his body zinging to life. This had to be one of those weak-in-the-knees kinds of moments he had dreamt about, like in the movies, or on television. Fortunately for Patrick, David grabbed onto his waist to bring him closer, steadying them both.

After a few moments, Patrick pulled away, both of them breathless, resting their foreheads on each other.

David moved his head away to look at Patrick, his arms still around Patrick's waist. "I've wanted to kiss you since I saw you in those cute little lifeguard shorts."

"I hope it was worth the wait."

"Um…." David looked like he was going to ponder for a moment as he closed his eyes but quickly opened them back up and said, "Yes, absolutely." David pulled him in for another kiss. 

"I'm sorry about the other night. I didn't think I'd see you again and I-,"

"I missed you," David interrupted, wrapping Patrick up in his arms.

Patrick let his body sink right into David's, rubbing circles around his back. Being in David's arms had never felt so right. He never wanted to leave David's arms, he never wanted to leave this moment. 

"I'm sorry I left. I just thought it's what I was supposed to do. I didn't think you could be happy with me. No one ever is. I didn't think you'd be any different." David said in a voice almost too soft to hear.

Patrick stood back and looked around. The beach had mostly vacated due to the rain. Patrick took David's hand in his and gestured toward the shoreline. They walked back towards more shallow water and sat down in the water. 

"I'm just glad you came back. I wanted more after the other night, and I still do."

"I think that's why I ran. I couldn't handle it if you broke my heart. It's happened so many times."

"Stay with me, let's see what happens."

"Yes," David said as his lips gathered to one side of his face in his infamous crooked smile. His eyes were bright, face as though lit from within. 

The rain continued to pour down on them as David kissed him again. The kiss intensified quickly as David lay back on his elbows. Patrick leaned over him. They kissed desperately, longingly, until a wave came over them and jolted them apart.

They looked at each other and laughed as the wave passed. Patrick climbed between David's legs and rested against his chest while David wrapped his arms around Patrick's stomach.

Patrick looked up at the sky. The rain finally stopped. 

"Hey, look up there," Patrick said, pointing to the sky.

"A rainbow? I never see those in New York. I almost thought they weren't even a real thing." David said, looking like he was studying the sky.

"I think it's a sign," Patrick said as he leaned up and kissed David on the cheek.

"Oh God, of what?" Patrick assumed David wasn't used to seeing anything as positive. It delighted him in the fact that he could work to change that. He could make David happy. He was certain.

"Rainbows always come after the rain or some kind of storm, and you're here. You said you're going to stay as long as it feels right. The rainbow is a sign of hope like a fresh start for us."

"Yep, that is correct," David said, nuzzling his face against Patrick's. 

"Okay, how about we get our stuff together and head back to my place and get you settled for the night? I'll cook dinner."

"I'd like that." David smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked their reunion. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> I'm formulating a companion playlist for this fic. I'm very excited about it!!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under "vanillahigh00." I don't post much as I am navigating the tumblr world, but feel free to talk to me on there! 
> 
> You can also find me on IG under "vanilla_high_00."


	8. Let's Stay in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I guess I assumed you'd stay here? I shouldn't have. I don't want to pressure you into anything." Patrick said softly, eyes glistening, possibly hiding back tears. 
> 
> "No, I want to stay here. I'm just not used to people wanting me to stay. This might take a minute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! I bumped the rating to M on this fic due to adult content in this chapter. I promise that it's not E in case that is not your thing.
> 
> I can never thank [ edie4711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie4711/pseuds/edie4711) enough for looking this over. Thank you so so much! <3.
> 
> Two more chapters on this one....we're winding down. I really was hoping for a weekly update and I apologize! I'm not promising when the next update will come this time because we're camping this weekend. Please forgive me!!

David wasn't a relationship kind of guy. Everyone seemed to think so because every time he thought he was on the right track, the rug was pulled out from under him. 

David thought of dinner with Jonathan, who stared at him with puppy dog eyes all through dinner, sharing a sweet kiss at the end of the night, and then the next day, their date was just a delicious free meal Jonathan scored as described on Twitter. Or Janessa, who insisted David splurge for a private room for dinner so no one could interrupt them, she all but promised him a second date and sex, but ghosted him on their planned second date. He'd never forget the implied exclusive relationships that were actually open, like Sebastien, or Lianna. 

He just never found anyone who wanted to be with just him, so when Patrick came along, it was 'too good to be true.' Patrick was sexy, romantic, stable, and everything you could want in a partner. 

David knew that if Patrick let David go, that would hurt, that would break him, all because Patrick had some kind of magical power that none of the others before had. Patrick knew how to make David feel genuinely wanted. That was such a new feeling, one he had always dreamed about, but didn’t think it was possible that Patrick would always feel that way. Sure it would feel good now, but he'd eventually tire of David, and the longer he stayed, the more it would hurt when Patrick decided their time was up. 

When David got back to New York, he was miserable. He went out every night looking for randoms because the distraction of anyone touching his body took away the aching feeling of knowing he wouldn't see Patrick ever again. His honey brown eyes, his soft curls, his smile, his beautiful body. More importantly, Patrick was the one person who made David feel like he was worthy of being happy. 

The thought that this one man had had such an impact on David in one day was scary, but then he thought about the couple who paid for their dinner. Love at first sight. Sure, it happened in the movies all the time, and David wanted to believe it was a thing, but never thought it was for him. With all of his past relationship failures, he didn't think love was in the cards for him, but then he remembered the look on Patrick's face when David left him that night. No one had ever looked at him that way. That was something new. What was that exactly? It was something sincere for sure, but unexplainable in David's eyes and possibly scary.

Patrick's lifestyle was not like the life David led in New York. There weren't fancy restaurants around every corner, or high-end fashion boutiques within walking distance. Patrick lived in a small town in New Hampshire. Life was simple, and David considered that maybe he needed that. 

The hustle-and-bustle of the big city was comfortable. It was familiar, but was it really needed? Perhaps he'd like a small-town life where he'd come home to Patrick every night, cook dinner together, settle in for a movie or fall asleep in Patrick's arms. All of this sounded so perfect, and he wanted all of it too, maybe with a white picket fence for good measure. Maybe they'd take weekend trips to New York. It was only about five hours away, and David could wine and dine Patrick at his favorite five-star restaurants in downtown Manhattan. Patrick deserved that. 

The longer that these thoughts swam in his head, the more he wanted to know if he could have this. His brain told him he could, but his heart told him to stay in New York where he knew what to expect. He'd decided that his heart had been battered and bruised so often that it didn't know any better.

+++++

They had fallen asleep in each other's arms after dinner and a movie. Patrick had put together a grilled chicken Caesar salad with warm bread and white wine. Shortly after, Patrick had put in a movie and they cuddled on the couch. Before the movie was over, David fell asleep in Patrick's lap. Patrick must have known that David was tired and gently woke him up to help him to bed. 

David perked up long enough to get into his pajamas and complete his nightly skincare routine. While David was applying eye serum, he looked in the mirror and saw Patrick standing in the doorway with a goofy grin on his face. It had to be the most beautiful smile David had ever seen. David knew before he came back that he was done for, but that smile just sealed the deal. He was truly smitten with Patrick Brewer. 

He was going to be in big trouble if things didn't work out with them, but at that moment, he didn't care. He was going to focus on the fact he had someone to look at him the way he had always dreamed. He had Patrick, and even if it was for a short while, it was better than not having had him at all.

"What?" David asked, waving his hands.

"You really are the most beautiful person I've ever seen," Patrick said as the grin turned into a soft smile, his eyes bright. 

David felt his face blush with a warmth that filled his entire body as he tilted his head down shyly. A complement had never sounded so warm or so sincere.

"I'll let you finish up in here, but hurry up. I miss your warm body already." Patrick grinned as he turned around and headed back toward his bedroom. 

David watched him walk away, slapping his face in disbelief, and then, looking back, Patrick disappeared out of his view. He still couldn't believe someone like Patrick was interested in him.

David finished up his nightly rituals and made his way to Patrick's room. 

As David entered Patrick's room, he watched Patrick grabbing pillows and blankets. It looked like Patrick was putting bedding together, as if he was possibly going to sleep somewhere else.

"Um, Patrick, what are you doing?" David asked, raising an eyebrow, placing his hands on his hips.

"David, I'm sorry. I assumed you'd sleep next to me in my bed tonight. It was presumptuous, and I'm embarrassed. I'm going to sleep on the couch." Patrick almost looked like he might cry.

"Um, what?" David asked, the volume of his voice increased. This was ridiculous. He didn't want Patrick to sleep on the couch unless that's what he wanted. He'd dreamt about falling asleep next to Patrick even if sex was not involved. David didn't need that right now. He just needed Patrick.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight. You can have my bed." Patrick said softly. David heard the disappointment in his voice, but it wasn't necessary. He didn’t care even if he snored all night long.

"No, no, no, no! You are not sleeping on the couch." David argued, waving his hands back and forth.

"David, it's okay. I want you to be comfortable." Patrick insisted with soft eyes, still looking like Patrick felt that he had done something wrong.

David walked over to Patrick and grabbed his wrists, "What if I want to sleep next to you in your very comfy looking bed?” 

"You do?" Patrick asked, sounding surprised, his eyebrows raised. 

"Um, I just drove for five hours? Today? Couple things you should know about that. First, I hate driving, and second, I subjected myself to five hours of subpar music because I didn’t have enough time to curate a playlist. I literally threw some things in a bag and took off. I don’t even remember how I did that. I don’t even know if I packed underwear. Oh God!" He was most distraught over the fact that he didn’t pack his designer underwear and wasn’t sure that Saks 5th Avenue was located anywhere close to Patrick’s apartment. 

David pulled the pillows out of Patrick's arms and threw them back on the bed, figuring he’d worry about his potential underwear situation in the morning. "I'm tired, so I'd like to get some sleep and I’d like to wake up next to you, if that's what you'd like." 

"I'd like that," Patrick said, smiling. He dropped the blanket and pulled David close, capturing him in a soft, short, but sweet kiss. A kiss that said, yes, there is nowhere else I’d rather be than next to you all night long.

David pulled away after a few moments. "Come on, come to bed with me." David nodded his head toward the bed and took Patrick’s hand. He kissed Patrick's cheek and walked over to the other side of the bed. They hadn't discussed sides of the bed, but it just worked. It was natural as if they'd always shared a bed, it was perfect.

As they both settled in, Patrick leaned on his side and looked over at David. 

"Thank you for coming back." Patrick's voice was soft and sincere, and it almost sounded like he was thanking David for saving his life, except it was the other way around. Patrick saved David’s life in the ocean, but Patrick also saved David from a life of loneliness and even if things didn’t work out between them, David now knew that there are good people out there. Although he let any thoughts of things not working out with Patrick escape his mind quickly. 

David leaned over on his side and matched the softness in Patrick's tone. "Thank you for coming after me. My body thanks you. I don’t know how much more of that fried dough it was willing to tolerate" David said, gesturing down his body with a grin. 

After watching Patrick and Jake kiss, David's body had frozen. He couldn't move, feeling paralyzed. He thought he was too late and that he had blown his one potential chance at happiness, which sent him spiraling with a need for instant comfort. Thank God the boardwalk was close. He literally would've eaten himself into oblivion. It was just fried dough, which was certainly enough. Maybe somehow it would always be just like this. Although he didn’t want Patrick to always have to save him, it seemed comforting knowing that he was always there just in the moments David needed him most. He’d never experienced that before, but he wanted it. 

"Wild horses couldn't have kept me away," Patrick said as he reached up and kissed David. The kiss was soft, but so were all of Patrick's kisses. Thousands of people had kissed David, but no one kissed him like Patrick did, like they meant it. David was used to heat and desire, which were usually a means to an end--the end being sex. With Patrick, it was so different. For the first time in his life, as much as he wanted sex with Patrick, being kissed by him was enough. He could wait for everything else. 

They shut off the lights, and Patrick lay back down to find David on his side, facing Patrick. Patrick rolled away from David, settling into a small spoon position. Patrick backed himself into David. David grabbed Patrick, pulling him close, wrapping an arm around Patrick's stomach. David could get used to this. He wanted to get used to this.

++++

David stirred, turning his head to grab his phone off the nightstand to reveal it was only 6 am. It was too early to wake up, especially when this perfect man was asleep on his chest. A perfect man that just days ago, David was ready to leave behind for good. 

David could just lay here for hours and watch Patrick sleep, even though he also wanted to wake him up and kiss him, but it was too early. David let himself drift off peacefully back to sleep. 

The next time David woke up, he felt the sensation of soft kisses trailing down his neck. A smile formed over his face as he gently opened his eyes and looked over at Patrick, who was gazing at him fondly as a smile crossed Patrick's mouth. David could totally and completely fall in love with Patrick the way he kept looking at David. It was frightening and exciting all at once.

"Good morning David."

"Good morning Patrick," David said as he rolled over to reach Patrick's lips pulling him into a soft kiss. The kiss started to open up, and David slowly slid his tongue into Patrick's mouth, but suddenly stopped short and pulled away, realizing, "I'm not done with you and this yet, but I need to brush my teeth. Stay right here."

As David got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, he heard a light chuckle coming from Patrick's direction. He wasn't sure how he didn't feel Patrick get out of bed, but David loved that Patrick had already anticipated a morning makeout session as he tasted of fresh peppermint.

David proceeded to eliminate the morning breath situation rather quickly and took the opportunity to wash his face, apply moisturizer, and spray on a little cologne. When he was finished, he took a deep breath and smiled. 

David crawled back into bed, turning on his side, facing Patrick, "Where were we?"

Patrick didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed the back of David's head, drawing him into a kiss that started softly, but quickly intensified, Patrick's tongue slowly exploring every inch of David's mouth like David was air, and Patrick couldn't get enough. 

Patrick wrapped his hands around David's waist, lifting the hem of David's T-shirt to gain access to his bare skin. As Patrick ran his hands up and down his sides, David could feel his entire body heat up. David entangled his fingers in Patrick's curls, and Patrick responded by rolling David onto his back. Patrick climbed onto David, straddling him, sitting back on his heels.

"May I?" Patrick asked as he started to push the hem of David's shirt up his body. 

David nodded. 

Patrick proceeded to peel David's t-shirt off his body gently and discarded it on the other side of the bed. Patrick gazed down at David's body, trailing his glance up David's body until he finally met his eyes. The look in Patrick's eyes was something David had never seen before. It was a mix of want and something else. Something good, or so it seemed. Either way, he liked it.

"Your turn," David said as he reached for the hem of Patrick's t-shirt. Patrick nodded as he crossed his arms, removing his shirt. Once Patrick's bare chest was exposed, David ran his hands up his chest, Patrick leaned back to sink into David's touch. David wrapped his hands around Patrick's back, bringing him in for a kiss, letting Patrick's body rest on top of his, yearning for skin to skin contact. 

Patrick gently pulled away, looking down at David. Patrick's eyes looked sad, or worried. David couldn't figure out which.

"Patrick, what's wrong?" David asked, tracing a soft finger down Patrick's jawline. Patrick leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. When Patrick didn't respond, David pulled him in for another sweet, gentle kiss, looking for reassurance that everything was okay, but David was still concerned something was wrong and pulled away. "Patrick, talk to me, please."

Patrick didn't respond right away; his eyes looked soft and still maybe sad. "It's just that...I haven't really...um..." Patrick struggled to express his thoughts. 

Patrick rolled off David and rolled to his side. Patrick looked down at the bed before looking back up at David, on his side facing Patrick. "I've never been with a man. I've kissed other men, and we've done stuff. I just needed to let you know that." Patrick looked back down on the bed, probably waiting for David to respond. 

"Okay," David said softly and just watched Patrick. He was nervous about something, and David needed to reassure him that there was no pressure to do anything he wasn't ready to do. 

When Patrick didn't say anything more after a moment or two, David tipped up Patrick’s chin and continued, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to or aren't ready to do. I’m happy to stay in bed and kiss you, all day long.” David reached over, planting a short kiss on Patrick’s soft lips. “You're sitting in the driver's seat. I'm just along for the ride, and thank God, because I hate driving."

"Says the man who drove five hours yesterday," Patrick grinned. Patrick's eyes softened, looking much more relaxed. 

"Yes, well, there was this gorgeous lifeguard that I needed to see again."

"Oh, I have it on good authority that the lifeguard was very glad to see you." Patrick said grabbing David’s free hand and kissing his knuckles.

"He fucking better be," David's lips curled to one side in his mouth as a smile formed, pulling Patrick back into a kiss.

"David," Patrick said, turning serious again as he broke the kiss.

"Patrick, what's wrong?"

"I want to do everything with you. I do." Patrick said with a tone that was full of want and need. David could hear it in Patrick's voice, but he seemed hesitant.

"We can do whatever you’d like." David said, grabbing Patrick's hand for a light squeeze. He figured Patrick had a litany of worries running through his head, imagining how intimidating it must be, experiencing his first time, knowing David's past. He wanted to reassure Patrick that he had nothing to worry about. David wanted this time with Patrick more than he wanted a grade-A blow job, which he'd experienced many times before. He just didn't need that right now. 

"Can you..um...touch me?" Patrick asked softly with hesitation as he looked over at David with soft eyes.

David reached for him. 

+++++++

"My God I'm never letting you get out of bed," Patrick murmured, feeling as if he had melted into the bed, letting his body enjoy the afterglow of his orgasm.

"We don't have to get out of bed."

Patrick looked over at David, "Well, unfortunately, I do have to go to the office."

"Incorrect," David whispered. He knew Patrick hadn't been to his office since before they met, and by now, that was over a week ago. David hadn't even considered what Patrick's schedule looked like every day. They hadn't even thought about what he was going to do with himself all day while Patrick was at work. Would David stay at Patrick's? Would he get a hotel? They only talked about David staying for one night. They hadn't talked about much really since they made their way back to Patrick's house. They were too wrapped up in each other, cuddling and kissing, but that wasn't bad either. 

There was so much to talk about, Patrick couldn’t go into the office now and then there was his own situation to consider, but the sudden smile on Patrick’s face told David that he knew, because of course he did. Patrick always seemed to know what David really needed already. It was all so overwhelming and so exciting.

"Nope, I'd like to return the favor first. I'm not in a rush to leave you just yet." Patrick smiled, cradled David's head with one arm, his ass with the other arm, and quickly rolled David over, so Patrick was on top of him. It felt like a swift ninja move. 

"You're so strong!" David groaned, admiring how Patrick just manhandled him. Patrick was so inexperienced, but it was already clear that he knew what he was doing. David started to flip through a catalog of sexual experiences in his mind that he’d like to try with Patrick, someday. 

"I work out regularly," Patrick preened. 

“That is quite obvious,” David grinned. 

“I’ll take you with me one morning.” Patrick suggested casually, but “umm, no,” were the first thoughts that went through David’s mind. He managed to sound like maybe he’d consider it.

“Um, morning? I hope nothing before 10am. I’m not a morning person.”

“What if I made it worth your while?” Patrick suggested as he rubbed David’s shoulders. 

David knew he would pretty much do anything that Patrick asked at this point short of murder, but he wasn’t going to let Patrick in on that now. It was definitely too early to admit that kind of vulnerability.

“I doubt that’s possible, but I’m listening-”

David was interrupted as Patrick reached down and kissed David. The kiss was deep and long and good. Patrick pulled away from his lips and moved to David’s neck. 

David hummed in appreciation and then it dawned on him that Patrick had pretty much figured him out.

“So if you think you can just kiss me and I’ll-”

Patrick interrupted David by kissing him causing David to moan. Patrick was going to figure out quickly that David was going to have a hard time saying no when Patrick kissed him like that. David felt each and every kiss in a way he had never experienced before, his whole body lit up as if a zap of electricity had run through his body. It was like being kissed for the first time all over again. 

“Kissing me to get what you want is incorrect,” David parted his lips to the side. 

‘David, you don’t need to go to the gym, but I’d love to do this with you. I don’t like the idea of being away from you for any part of the day. I bet that sounds crazy.”

“Not as crazy as you might think.”

Patrick smiled and leaned down to kiss a smiling David which eventually led to Patrick’s exploration of David’s body.

+++++

"I'm going to need more of that." David said as his lips curved to one side of his mouth in a partial smile after he found his release. 

Patrick grinned and grabbed some wipes to clean them up. Once they finished, they climbed back into bed. Patrick was quiet, laying down on his back with his hands resting behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling, possibly in deep thought. 

"Patrick, what's wrong?" David asked, propped up on his side, taking his other hand and gently tracing it down his jawline. 

Patrick didn't answer, so David leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. 

Patrick turned his head over, "How...um...was it?" Patrick looked nervous, and it was adorable. 

"How was what?" David asked, trying to refrain from a smile. He wanted Patrick to know just by looking at him how much he lit David up inside, but this talk was necessary. 

"Everything," Patrick said, expression unreadable. 

"I have no complaints," David replied matter of factly, running his hand through Patrick's hair.

"David, you've been with many people. Surely, you've received better." Patrick argued, resting his elbow on the mattress, turning over on his side. 

"Possibly, but I'm very happy right now. I just wish you didn't have to work. Can I talk you into staying home one more day?" David honestly didn’t care about skill at this point. Patrick took care of him and everything else was secondary to just staying in his arms for the rest of the or longer if Patrick would let him.

"I wish I could, but I've been out of the office too long now, and I can't afford to reschedule these appointments again." Patrick moved closer to David and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I'll be back as soon as possible. I'm already looking forward to coming home to you."

"Oh, really?" David said, surprised, raising an eyebrow. Everything with Patrick was _too easy._ Patrick wasn't giving him any indication that he wanted this to end anytime soon, maybe he was into this as much as David was. He really hoped so.

"Oh, uh, David...I...God, I'm doing it again. I'm so sorry." Patrick turned over and sat up, putting his head in his hands. 

David got out of bed and kneeled in front of Patrick, tipping up his chin, "What are you apologizing for?" 

"I guess I assumed you'd stay here? I shouldn't have. I don't want to pressure you into anything." Patrick said softly, eyes glistening, possibly hiding back tears. 

"No, I want to stay here. I'm just not used to people wanting me to stay. This might take a minute." 

Patrick pulled David in for a hug, "David, I don't think you understand how crazy I am about you." When Patrick broke away from the embrace, he rested his forehead on David's, "I want you here as long as you'd like to stay." 

David pulled away and grabbed Patrick's hands, "Well, that's very nice, but I'm sure that sooner or later, you'll want me to grab a hotel room or find an apartment." 

"It’s not likely. How do I know you won't get bored with me?" 

"Um, nope." David knew it just wouldn't happen. 

"Then it's settled. You'll stay here till you get sick of me or I get sick of you. Whichever comes first!" Patrick said, squeezing David's hands and kissing his forehead before he got up and started to put his boxer briefs back on and headed to the bathroom. 

"I guarantee you'll be sick of me first!" David shouted after him. 

"I look forward to proving you wrong!" Patrick shouted back. David could hear the smirk in his tone. 

David knew he was right. There was no way Patrick was going to win. Patrick was so wrong. He had no idea...Patrick had no idea how far in love David had fallen for him in such a short time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going for soft and funny here as I love soft David!! I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> I'm formulating a companion playlist for this fic. I'm very excited about it!!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under "vanillahigh00." I don't post much as I am navigating the tumblr world, but feel free to talk to me on there! 
> 
> You can also find me on IG under "vanilla_high_00."


	9. I Have An Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you really want to get your own place? I can't picture a morning where I don't get to wake up next to you, or where I don't get to cuddle up next to you on the couch, even if we're watching Bridget Jones' Diary for the 20th time."
> 
> "Um, hello, we've only watched it twice. The first time was a couple of nights after I got here because you said you had never seen it, and the second time was earlier this week."
> 
> "Oh, I stand corrected," Patrick teased. "Do you really want your own place, though?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank [ edie4711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie4711/pseuds/edie4711) enough for looking this over. She really sparkled this chapter and served as the soundboard I really needed!!! I appreciate you so so much, my friend! <3
> 
> One more chapter left and trying to wrap this up within the next few days!
> 
> I'm finally ready to release my companion playlist for this story because I can't do a multi-chapter fic without one. I like to call these playlists my musical mood boards. There is nothing I love more than jamming in my car to one of my fic playlists. I hope you like this one. It has a little of this and a little of that! The playlist can be found [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5NFgW6BXSozT8W2kAR8nqF?si=HImImHo-Q12ZduRqIRPhyw)! I hope you enjoy it!

Even a couple of weeks later, Patrick was still surprised to roll over and find the dark-haired beauty of a man asleep next to him. 

Patrick watched David sleep for a moment, watching his chest's rise and fall, noting the little facial expressions that changed every few seconds. David was smiling in his sleep. Patrick hoped it was him in David's dreams, hoped it was himself that was putting those smiles on David's face while he slept.

Patrick had an important client coming into the office today, and he wanted to dress well. Luckily, he had a new button-down shirt in maroon and a new pair of dress pants that David had chosen for him on their shopping trip to Boston last weekend. As much as he hated shopping when he was with Rachel, it somehow seemed very enjoyable with David, even if it was because of the stolen kisses in the dressing room--and the outfit David chose did look very good on Patrick. It would be perfect for his meetings today.

Once dressed, he headed into the kitchen to make his breakfast, a fried egg on toast with a cup of tea. He started brewing coffee for David, hoping that the smell would wake David up and bring him into the kitchen, so Patrick could kiss David before leaving for the office. 

"Good morning!" came a voice behind Patrick. David entered the kitchen, hair pointing in all directions, a small, adorably twisted smile on his lips.

It was a relief for Patrick to see David smiling this morning after all that had happened last night. David had been anxiously texting his sister and his parents, defending his decision to move to New Hampshire. None of them seemed to understand his need for change, his need to start over, or his need to be near Patrick, David had said. 

He didn't like to see David so upset, but Patrick certainly didn't mind comforting him. 

"Good morning, David!" Patrick returned David's smile, getting up and pulling him in for a lingering kiss.

David pulled away and looked Patrick up and down, a slow grin spreading across his face. "Mmm. Can I take you shopping more often? This new outfit is really doing it for me. Not that I don't love seeing you in your tight little jeans, but I'm enjoying this "sexy businessman" look. I'm not sure I can let you leave the apartment looking like this." 

"How about I let you take it off of me later?" Patrick whispered into David's neck, brushing his lips against the sensitive spot below David's ear. 

"Mhm." Patrick could feel David's smile.

Ugh, that crooked smile did things to Patrick every time. He had to get himself out of the apartment. 

"David," Patrick murmured, "I'm definitely going to be late for this meeting if I don't get out of here right now."

David put his hands on Patrick's shoulders and leaned back to look into Patrick's eyes. He stroked Patrick's shoulders soothingly. "You're going to do great today. They're going to love you." 

_I hope you're going to love me_ , Patrick thought, but he dared not say it aloud. He didn't want to spook David.

Patrick kissed David firmly, his hands on David's waist, reluctant to let him go. 

"So go, already," David said, pulling away and smacking Patrick lightly on the arm. "I'll see you later."

It was a struggle, but Patrick finally managed to pull away and leave the apartment.

++++

Patrick's meeting had gone exceptionally well. Maybe it was the shirt. He was definitely going to let David take him shopping again. He was finishing up some paperwork when his phone buzzed with an incoming text.

 **David** : so how was your meeting?  
**Patrick** : I think things went well. They still need to discuss and will be back in touch.  
**David** : anything I can do to help?  
**Patrick** : Not unless you have a bookkeeping background.  
**David** : ew, I can't even balance my own checkbook.  
**Patrick** : Do you even own a checkbook?  
**David** : good point  
**David** : you didn't pack a lunch  
**Patrick** : Honestly, I was so nervous about the meeting I forgot. I'll just grab takeout.  
**David** : make sure you eat more than just leaves  
**Patrick** : Noted. Miss you!  
**David** : me too <3

Patrick stared at the heart emoji for a moment. Did that mean anything? While he was thinking about it, his stomach rumbled. It was almost time for lunch, and Patrick needed to consider his options. 

++++

David was also considering Patrick's lunch options. He wanted to surprise Patrick for lunch. He had Googled Patrick's office to find a restaurant nearby that offered takeout, carefully reading reviews on Yelp before selecting a little place a few blocks from the office. Bringing lunch would also allow David to check out Patrick's office. He had never seen it. He imagined that the carpet was outdated, and the walls probably needed a fresh paint job, but knowing this was a small accounting office, he could let the aesthetic go, for now, anyway. David plugged the address into the map app on his phone and hopped into the car.

The little restaurant wasn't much more than a hole in the wall, but the air inside smelled delicious. David ordered a Cobb chicken salad for Patrick and a meatball sub for himself. While he waited for his order to be assembled, he took a paper menu from the stand on the counter and tucked it into his bag. They might want to order from this place again, and he wanted to be prepared. 

Food secured and tucked safely into the passenger seat, David pulled into the small parking lot outside the office. He pulled up the emergency brake and noticed a commercial space for sale next to Patrick's office building. 

David got out of the car with his bag and the food. He checked his reflection in the side mirror one more time before walking over to the building with the for-sale sign. It was locked, but the windows were clear, and David peeked in. The space was surprisingly large and airy-looking, with plenty of natural light. David noted the realtor's information before making his way to Patrick's office.

A bell over the door signaled David's entrance. Patrick came out immediately, his surprise at seeing David there quickly gave way to a wide grin.

Patrick took David by the hand, led him into a small office space furnished simply and sparingly with a desk, chair, battered filing cabinet, and closed the door behind them. He pushed David gently up against the door, framing David's face with his hands, and kissed him, deeper and dirtier than was strictly appropriate in a place of business, eliciting a groan from David.

Finally pulling away, Patrick stroked the side of David's face with his thumbs. "Hello," Patrick said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"God, kiss me like that again, and I'll be taking you home with me," David gasped, a little breathless.

"I'm so glad to see you." Patrick smiled. "This is a nice surprise. How did you know where to find me?" 

"It's this amazing thing. You may have heard of it? It's called Google," David smirked. 

"And what do we have here?" Patrick gestured to the lunch bag.

"Oh, just bringing my boyfriend some lunch," David said, setting the bag down on Patrick's desk with a flourish. He shimmied his shoulders, pleased with himself, and tried to tuck his smile between his lips.

Patrick was staring at him.

"What!?" demanded David. "You have to eat. And I just, I, I, thought…" He trailed off in something like horror as he realized what he had just said out loud. Not just out loud, but out loud to Patrick. 

"...What did you just say?" Patrick asked after what seemed to David like a very long silence. The corners of Patrick's mouth twitched upwards, and David felt something leap in his chest.

"I said, I brought us lunch," David repeated. Maybe Patrick hadn't heard that...other word.

Patrick's eyes were soft and fond, and David couldn't look at them. Instead, he focused on the bag, reaching to take out its contents, beginning to arrange the food on the desk. 

"Something about bringing your _boyfriend_ lunch?" Patrick asked, fully grinning now, and if David didn't find that grin so adorable, he might have spiraled. 

"I don't think I said _that_." David was still avoiding Patrick's eyes. 

"Well, I'll be glad to have lunch with my _boyfriend_ ," Patrick said as he reached across his desk to take David's hand in his.

"Okay," David replied, a little breathless. He tried to still his face, which was currently attempting to contort into a dozen different expressions, all of which seemed impossible to contain. "If you insist." 

Patrick rounded the desk and planted himself into David's space, placing his hands on David's face. His whiskey-brown eyes were soft as they flickered down to David's lips, "I'd love to have lunch with my _boyfriend_ anytime he wants to surprise me."

"I think your... _boyfriend_...would be amenable to bringing you lunch more often. I have it on good authority that he misses you when you spend all day at the office."

"I'll promise to make it up to my boyfriend tonight."

"I think your boyfriend would like that." 

Patrick's gaze caught David's and held him pinned there, unable to look away. David's breath caught.

 _I'm all in_ , Patrick's eyes seemed to say.

Patrick leaned closer, an upside-down smile playing across his mouth. "Now how about that lunch?" he said, too brightly. "You didn't cook this, did you?" 

"Oh, God, no." David looked appalled. 

"Good to know." Patrick got up, kissed David on the cheek, and went back to his seat. He picked up the plastic fork that David had laid carefully atop a napkin beside the Cobb salad, holding it aloft as if to toast David. "Shall we?"

"So tell me about this space for sale next door," David asked as they ate, trying to sound casual. "Do you know the current owners?"

"It used to be a convenience store run by this older couple, but they closed down the store to move south, and now they're just trying to sell the building," Patrick replied, taking another bite of his salad. "This is really good. What was the name of that restaurant again?" 

"I think I want--I want to look inside," David said softly.

Patrick's eyes widened. "Do you--do you have something in mind, David? I can call the realtor for you, if you want." 

"I do," David replied. "I do have something in mind."

"Um, David, I'm going to need a little more to go on."

Time to _lean in._

"Remember our first date? And all those little shops on the boardwalk?"

"The night you left me...okay, please go on", Patrick smirked.

"Yes, and I've apologized a million times for that particular error in judgment, thanks so much." That date had been _really_ impressive for David. Leave it to Patrick to bring up the awkward part. 

Patrick chuckled quietly as David tried to relax his face.

"It does bring your decision-making skills into question, but I'm listening. What does the building next door have to do with the shops along the boardwalk?"

"What if I sold their goods in my own store, under my own brand? Like a general store, but also a very specific store during their offseason? My store would help them generate sales year-round, not just in the summer. It would raise their brand awareness and benefit both the vendor and the customer." David stopped to take a breath, unsure of how to read Patrick's expression. Surprise? Shock? Disgust? "I'd carry other products too, of course, just a mix of general supplies and luxury products, to create a one-stop shopping experience for the business community as well as the locals."

Patrick remained silent. David's neck muscles began to tense, and he moved his head around, trying to release them. Patrick thought it was a dumb idea, David thought. He must have sounded so stupid, pitching this idea to his very business-savvy boyfriend. Boyfriend.

Then Patrick broke into a blinding grin. "That's a very good idea, David. Rebranding local products and crafts. It's very inventive."

David bit back a smile.

"I know you probably think I've been parked on your couch just watching rom-coms and eating your ice cream for the past few weeks, but I've been talking to some local farmers and artisans. I really want to do this." David really had spent a lot of time researching vendors. Many people deserved a more significant presence in the market, but couldn't afford to advertise or didn't know how. David knew how, though, and he could help them. He could do this.

Patrick tilted his head to the side, an amused glint in his eyes. "I do seem to be out of ice cream, though."

"Yes, you are, and if you're thinking of stopping by the store for more--perhaps on your way home tonight?--mint chocolate chip is an excellent choice."

"You don't miss New York?"

"Let's just say it's not exactly teeming with people I like, or respect, or...think are nice. I lo-" 

Thankfully, David managed to cut himself off before it was too late. What was that word doing anywhere near his mouth, anyway?. Maybe his brain was finally leaning in too. "I think I like it here," David continued lightly, squeezing his eyes shut briefly, "and my roommate is pretty cute. Although I think it may be time to get my own place before he gets sick of me." 

Patrick's face turned serious.

"Do you really want to get your own place? I can't picture a morning where I don't get to wake up next to you, or where I don't get to cuddle up next to you on the couch, even if we're watching Bridget Jones' Diary for the 20th time."

"Um, hello, we've only watched it twice. The first time was a couple nights after I got here because you said you had never seen it, and the second time was earlier this week."

"Oh, I stand corrected," Patrick teased. "Do you really want your own place, though?" 

Did Patrick look _worried_? And was there anyplace David could maybe take face-reading classes? They had just had the boyfriend discussion, hadn't they?

"No, I don't, but I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"That won't happen, so can we just lock up that conversation?"

"Are you sure?" David asked, his eyebrows bunching together. 

Patrick mimed throwing away an invisible key. "Easiest decision of my life, but let's get back to your business idea. What can I do to help?"

"I was hoping you'd ask." David grinned. "What did you have in mind?"

"I could help you with the books, financial advice-- I could look into grants for small businesses as well. I believe there are some options available for your business plan."

"Um, Patrick, I have a trust fund. I have the money to start this thing." David had no intention of taking grant money when he had the means to start this business. He wanted the grant money to go to someone who really needed it.

"Well, as much as I really like what we have going, I'd rather not work for free. Also, I still have my own business to run. So think of it as my investment in your business. Let me look into grants, with the grant money, you'd have the money to start paying me." Patrick suggested.

"And if you don't get the grant money?"

"Oh, I'm going to get the money," Patrick said confidently.

David's dick twitched in his pants. _Wow._

"Okay. Are we ready to do this?"

"Looks that way," Patrick said with a smile, and his voice was so steady, so sure, that David had to blink several times. Patrick believed in him; he believed in David's idea, in David's vision. It was so clear in the way he was gazing at David, soft and trusting, and maybe David could test out of Face-Reading 101 after all. 

"How about I talk to the landlord about the space next door, look into the asking price? Maybe we could do a lease-to-own option?" 

"I'd rather not buy the building if I don't have to," said David. "What if the business fails?"

"You're not going to fail. I won't let you. We're a team, right?" Patrick's eyes were impossibly warm. 

"How are you real?" David whispered. "Literally, no one has ever said anything like that to me."

"You are amazing, and I would feel sad that no one else has realized this till now, but it means I get to realize it, and I don't feel sad about that at all." Patrick took David's hand and brought it to his lips to plant a kiss on the back. He held David's hand against his mouth for a moment, then seemed to give himself a little shake and looked at the small clock on his desk. "I have another appointment in about 45 minutes, but I'm going to talk to the landlord this afternoon."

"Thank you, Patrick," David said softly. It was all he could muster at the moment. 

"Can I tell you a secret?"

David nodded. 

"I've always wanted to start a business from the ground up. I'm glad you asked for my help." Patrick's tone was sincere.

"What about guarding lives? And the beach?" David asked.

"I think this is going to be my last summer. I have other priorities now." Patrick stood and came around the desk to kiss David's cheek. David blushed. 

+++++

Patrick walked through his apartment door that evening to a mixture of delicious scents and an image he wanted to embed into his brain. 

"Hello, boyfriend!" David said with a wide grin as he used tongs to turn over something in a pan on the stove. David seemed very pleased with himself. 

This was a sight Patrick wouldn't mind coming home to every day for the rest of his life. "Hello, my sexy and incredibly domestic boyfriend. What's all this?" Patrick asked, coming up behind David, and kissing the back of his neck, wrapping his arms around David's waist. 

"I thought I'd surprise you with dinner. I can't promise this will be edible, though. Worst-case scenario, we can do takeout."

"This all looks amazing. What is it? Where did it come from?" Patrick asked, resting his chin on David's shoulder, looking into the pots on the stove and the pan. Everything appeared fresh and colorful.

"They're steak tips. I reached out to a local beef farm. They raise grass-fed cows. They run community-supported agriculture for meats, a beef CSA basically, and are looking to add an additional pickup site, which our store could offer. Even if people just come in to pick up their CSA shares, getting them in the store might inspire them to make other purchases. We also discussed possibly supplying a small selection of beef to carry in the store." David spoke with his hands as much as his mouth as he explained this; he was so passionate about it, and it warmed Patrick's heart. It all made so much sense. David had really thought this through, thinking like a businessman. He was going to turn his vision into reality, and he was going to succeed. Patrick would help, but this was David's baby, and Patrick was so proud of him. 

"The vegetables came from a small farm that only supplies produce in the summer at the local farmer's markets, but could possibly be talked into supplying the store. It's all organically grown."

"This is very impressive," said Patrick. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Absolutely nothing, at least until I set off the smoke detector," David said, cringing a little.

"Which is bound to happen a lot, considering my boyfriend is smoking hot," Patrick added with a grin with a quick nip to David's neck, producing a soft moan from David. 

"Who are you, Ted?" David pushed at Patrick's shoulders, playfully. "I'm busy cooking, go find something to do."

David plated the roasted vegetables and steak tips and set them on the table while Patrick filled their wine glasses. They sat, and David held up his glass. "A toast," he said. "To not setting the kitchen on fire."

"To not incinerating my kitchen," agreed Patrick with a smile. "Cheers." They clinked their glasses together. Patrick took a sip of his wine; then, setting his glass back on the table, he cut off a piece of the steak and put it in his mouth. David watched him chew, a little anxiously.

"Wow, David, are you sure you don't cook normally? This is amazing." 

"Um, yeah, a lot of YouTube tutorials. Also, a lot of deep breaths." David said, his matter-of-fact tone belied by the happiness on his face.

"David, everything is delicious." 

"You have to try this bread." David cut a piece of Italian bread and handed it to Patrick. 

Patrick took a bite of the bread. "Oh, wow, this is soft. It tastes so fresh. Where did this come from?" 

"The guy I met from the CSA had an extra loaf. He explained that he recently met a baker who was just starting out and wasn't distributing bread commercially. I thought about approaching the baker and maybe carrying this bread in the store."

"Wow, David, you've really been networking today. You really have some great ideas. What else are you thinking about stocking in the store?"

"Well, first and foremost, I want the store to be completely locally sourced. I'm still looking at vendors, but I want to carry some food, like meat, produce, and bread, but also products for self-care, like skincare, household products, just anything you would need to live an elevated version of your normal life." 

"The whole process is really sustainable. This will benefit so many people." Patrick smiled, "By the way, I spoke to the landlord today. He's willing to do a lease-to-own option, so I set up an appointment to meet with him tomorrow. I also looked into small business grants. I'll apply for those in the morning."

"You really think this could work?" As confident as David was while he explained his ideas, Patrick sensed David's hesitation. Patrick was okay with that. He knew he'd have to be confident enough for the both of them. He knew this idea would work, and he'd convince David of that before long.

"I do." Patrick smiled, leaning over, pulling David in for a soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr under "vanillahigh00." I don't post much as I am navigating the tumblr world, but feel free to talk to me on there! I'd love to hear from you!!
> 
> You can also find me on IG under "vanilla_high_00."
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think about the story. Any kudos and comments are always welcome regardless of length! <3


	10. Could Use Some Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to open the store!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have most of the ending written out and it's longer than I anticipated so I'm breaking it down to 3-4 more chapters, but small ones so I can post these quickly. We are definitely winding down. I did have an original goal of posting the ending in one big chapter, but life got in the way and the boys just sent me in a slightly different direction...they're good like that!
> 
> Lots of love to my beta and good friend [ edie4711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie4711/pseuds/edie4711). She's simply the best!
> 
> The companion playlist can be found [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5NFgW6BXSozT8W2kAR8nqF?si=HImImHo-Q12ZduRqIRPhyw)! I hope you enjoy it! I personally love this one!

Patrick rolled over and reached for David in the dark, but David's side of the bed was cold; David was not in the bed. He sat up, groggily, but David was not in the room, either. Patrick rubbed his eyes, then got up to go find him. 

Patrick ran through the possibilities in his mind as he wandered through the apartment, looking for David. He wasn't in the bathroom, so Patrick headed toward the living room, where he found David curled up with a blanket on the couch. David didn't look comfortable. He didn't even have a pillow under his head. Something was not right.

A buzzing from the coffee table drew Patrick's attention as David's cell phone screen illuminated with a text message. Patrick knew he shouldn't look, but he knew David felt falling asleep on the couch during a movie was incorrect; he hoped the message would give him a clue, so he looked.

Patrick picked up David's cell phone and saw a message from Alexis:

 **3:10am Alexis:** Mom and Dad are definitely coming to see the store, David. They've already packed their bags.

The Roses were coming to the store opening? 

He and David had spoken about inviting both sets of parents, but David had shot the idea down immediately. 

It was only 5:30 in the morning, and they hadn't planned to open the store till noon. Patrick knew it would be a rough day if David didn't get enough sleep, and Patrick wanted to crawl back into bed beside him. He had found himself sleeping a lot better since David had moved in. He needed to get David back to bed so both of them could rest.

He sat on the couch's edge, softly rubbing David's back, hoping to gently wake him up. 

"Fuck off, Alexis!" David scolded without opening his eyes, swatting at Patrick. "You aren't coming to the store."

Patrick leaned down, trailed soft kisses down David's cheek. 

A slow smile spread across David's face.

"Patrick.... mm, don't stop." David's voice was sleepy and soft.

"David, I need you to slide up, lean on me. "

"I'm too tired." 

"I know, let's get you to bed." Patrick tried to keep the impatience out of his voice.

"Too tired to move."

Patrick noticed the empty wine bottle next to the couch, accompanied by an empty wine glass. That bottle hadn't even been opened when they went to bed last night. Well, that explained it. David was drunk.

Patrick got up, placed one arm under David's legs, and slid the other under David's side, lifting him up as if David was a bride that he was going to carry over the threshold. Once he reached their bed, he gently placed David down in bed, on his side, and covered him with a blanket, kissing his temple. David sank back into sleep immediately. 

_Fuck!_ David was going to be hungover for the store's opening. David needed to be alert today, and the only way that would happen was by letting him sleep. 

So much for getting back in bed, Patrick thought. He started thinking, instead, about last-minute preparations to open the store. 

The store was already stocked with the wine, cheese, and bread that they planned to serve as appetizers today, but it needed to be set up and cut. Fortunately, the till was stocked with cash, and David had ensured that inventory was laid out yesterday. Patrick breathed a sigh of relief, then pulled up short when he remembered the light—the light right over the till that wasn't working. He and David had discussed calling an electrician to check the wiring. They both must have forgotten. 

Patrick showered, got dressed, and headed for the store.

++++

A few hours later, Patrick found himself consuming his third cup of tea and a plethora of YouTube videos, trying to teach himself electrical wiring. He followed the instructions he found, checking everything the tutorials recommended, but he couldn't get this light working. They could survive without it, but Patrick wasn't sure there would be enough natural light in the store to keep the area well lit. 

The store's space had floor-length mirrors filling in the storefront. David had settled on a light, airy sand-and-stone-colored palette for the walls, but the fixtures and the display shelves were dark. David wanted everything locally sourced down to the display fixtures and took some time to find a local carpenter who built display shelves and stands. The dark cherry finish of the fixtures tended to mute the natural light from the storefront windows. 

Patrick toyed with the idea of trying to hire an electrician on short notice but incurring the last-minute expense didn't seem wise.

It was about 8:30, and Patrick's phone buzzed. He hoped that David wasn't up yet. 

**Dad** : Mom and I got into town early, so we're here if you need anything. Where are you? Are you at your apartment? 

All the stress he'd been holding onto since he left the apartment just lifted. Clint Brewer was a master electrician. If anyone could figure out the issue with the lights, his dad could.

 **Patrick** : Can you come by the store? It's right next to my office. Rose Apothecary. You can't miss it.

Ten minutes later, Marcy and Clint Brewer walked into the store. Patrick was in the back when they arrived, but he could hear the bell David had placed over the doorway to alert them to customers arriving. Patrick came to the front and watched his parents, who were all smiles as they looked around the store for a moment.

"Mom, Dad," Patrick said, smiling, kissing his mother on the cheek before turning to shake his father's hand.

"You guys have quite a place here, son," Clint commented with a smile as he looked around the store. "We're very proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad. Honestly, this is all David. I helped him with the business end, but he designed this store. This is his vision."

As much as this business was David's baby, Patrick felt like it was his, too. David would argue that it's _their_ business.

"Speaking of David, when do we get to meet him?" Marcy asked. He knew his mother was very excited to meet David.

"Well, funny story. David's still sleeping, back at my apartment." 

"Aha, you want me to go back to your apartment and get him over here?" Marcy asked. His mother had always been able to read a situation well, especially when Patrick was in trouble. 

"Could you make him breakfast?" Patrick asked tentatively. 

"I hope he likes pancakes."

"Oh, Mom, you have no idea." Patrick smiled and hugged his mom.

"Consider it done, sweetie," Marcy said, rubbing Patrick's back. "I can't wait to meet him. Do you need to let him know I'm on my way?"

"No, he's probably sleeping."

Marcy kissed Patrick and Clint goodbye and grabbed the car keys, but Patrick shouted out before she left. "Mom, go easy on him. I think something happened with his family. It all happened after I went to bed."

"Everything is going to be okay. David will be okay when we pull into the store. I promise." Marcy smiled and went out.

He decided he should shoot David a quick text to let him know what's going on. Even if he doesn't see it, Patrick reasoned, it was the courteous thing to do

 **Patrick** : David, my mom is on her way to make you pancakes. Today is going to be great! <3

He pressed send and turned to Clint. "Dad, I need your help with a light."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr under "vanillahigh00." I don't post much as I am navigating the tumblr world, but feel free to talk to me on there! I'd love to hear from you!!
> 
> You can also find me on IG under "vanilla_high_00."
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think about the story. Any kudos and comments are always welcome regardless of length! <3


	11. Let's Talk about Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David bonds with Marcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was never planning on taking this long to post this chapter since it was pretty much written out. COVID impacted my life, indirectly. Everyone is okay, but slowed down my writing process. The good news is I know what I'm doing with the next chapter and just need to write it and the final chapter is already written with the need to do some minor tweaking.
> 
> Thanks again for looking this over [ edie4711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie4711/pseuds/edie4711). <3
> 
> The companion playlist can be found [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5NFgW6BXSozT8W2kAR8nqF?si=HImImHo-Q12ZduRqIRPhyw)! I hope you enjoy it! I personally love this one!

David was slowly starting to stir and couldn't quite bring himself to open his eyes. He didn't feel well at all. It felt like someone was hammering his head. Why was his head pounding? 

_Fuck!_ He recalled drinking lots of wine and texting Alexis. He had tried to convince her to dissuade his parent's from coming to visit. His parents had a hard time believing that David could build a life in a small New England town, or at least that's what they said, but he didn't think that was it. They were probably more concerned with what their friends at the country club might say than David's happiness. As much as he loved New York, it really didn't love him. 

Regardless of what happened with his parents, everything was going to be okay. He just had to curl up next to Patrick, and all of his worries would melt away. 

With his eyes still closed, David reached over to the bed's right side. When he didn't feel Patrick's warm body, he gently opened his eyes to find he wasn't there. David sat up and surveyed the room with no luck. He looked over to the bedside table, looking for his phone, and it wasn't there. After texting Alexis, he must have been so tired that he just crawled into bed, leaving his phone in the living room.

David laid in bed for a few more moments as he inhaled one of his favorite morning aromas, pancakes. _Mmmm_. David got excited at the thought of Patrick making them breakfast. He debated staying in bed waiting for Patrick to surprise him, but if he got Patrick back in bed, they'd never leave. Absentee store owners wouldn't bode well for Rose Apothecary's opening day.

David looked over at the clock on Patrick's side of the table. 9:30. _Fuck!_ There was so much to be done at the store. Why hadn't Patrick woken him up? David sprang out of bed, panicking, and visited the bathroom on his way to the kitchen. As he peeked in the kitchen, Patrick wasn't there. He saw a middle-aged woman flipping pancakes. 

_What the actual fuck? Who was she?_

She almost looked like Patrick, but she couldn't be his mother. Patrick wouldn't have just sent her here without telling him, would he? He really wanted to grab his phone, but he looked down and realized he was only wearing his boxer briefs and a t-shirt. He turned to head back to the bedroom to put on a pair of pants when he heard a friendly-sounding voice.

"David? Is that you?" The mysterious woman asked.

David turned around and screamed, "Ahhhh!"

The woman screamed in return and dropped the spatula she was holding in her hand, standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Umm...who are you? What the fuck are you doing here?" David demanded as he approached the kitchen. He looked to the left and saw an apron hanging on a hook that he quickly put on to cover his less than appropriate appearance. 

Her eyes widened, holding David's stare. "Hello dear, I'm sorry if I startled you. I'm Marcy Brewer." 

"Hello, Mrs. Brew-. Mmm um. _OH. MY. GOD!_ I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

Marcy interrupted him and walked toward David opening her arms. David wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to insult Patrick's mother, so he wrapped his arms around her. It was surprisingly nice. He and his mother didn't hug much, so this was unfamiliar, but nonetheless pleasant.

"Please don't apologize, dear. I asked Patrick to text you. It's okay. Go freshen up, and I'll have breakfast ready in a jiffy." Marcy said and smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Brewer."

David smiled and made his way back to the bedroom to grab his clothes and jumped into the shower. He'd figure out where Patrick was later, assuming Marcy had all the answers. 

A short while later, David made his way to the kitchen just as Marcy was platting up pancakes. David salivated at the breakfast pancake buffet that Marcy had placed in front of him as he sat down. A plate of blueberry, chocolate chip, and maybe buttermilk pancakes with a plate of bacon. David was pretty sure he had just fallen in love with Marcy Brewer, and he had only known her for a few minutes. 

"Mrs. Brewer, this looks amazing. Are you going to sit down and join me?" 

"Only the best for one of my boys," Marcy said as her face lit up. David wasn't sure if her boys referred to Patrick and her husband or to Patrick and David, but he decided it was him and Patrick. Just the possibility that she already considered him one of her own, warmed him. He wasn't used to such a warm greeting from someone he really didn't know.

"I was under strict orders to make sure you had a good breakfast. Eat what you'd like, and we'll put away the leftovers." Marcy smiled. David studied her warm expression for a moment and could see a hint of Patrick. 

He studied his place setting, which contained a glass of orange juice, a to-go cup of coffee from a local coffee shop, and a few pills?

Marcy must have sensed David's confusion, "Patrick sent me a text asking me to pick you up a coffee. I hope I got it right, a caramel macchiato with skim, two sweeteners, and a sprinkle of cocoa powder?" 

"Yes, that is very impressive. No one usually takes the time to get my coffee order right, but your son mastered it on the first try." David took a sip and was so thankful the coffee shop got his coffee right. Thankfully, they didn't forget the cocoa powder or give him whole milk instead of skim because you could certainly taste the difference. This cup of coffee was perfect, just like the day was going to be. 

"Patrick is a quick study when he wants something, but I bet you already know that." Marcy winked with a smile.

David felt his face heat up, probably blushing, not sure what exactly she was implying, but somehow sensed he was really going to like Marcy Brewer. David could've said a lot in response, but chose to keep quiet to avoid any kind of uncomfortable conversations with Patrick's mother. David found himself grinning as he thought about how Patrick had perfected one skill or another.

"Be sure to take the pills in front of you too. I left you some juice." Marcy added and made her way back to the sink to wash dishes. 

David had forgotten about taking something for his headache and appreciated that she had something put aside, but then it dawned on him that Patrick knew what happened last night, and he must have told his mother. That wasn't embarrassing or anything.

"Thank you so much for doing all of this." David gestured to the mountains of pancakes in front of him. 

"My pleasure. I love to cook for my boys." Marcy beamed. 

He served himself up one pancake from each pile. He took his first bite, "Oh my God, Mrs. Brewer, these _might_ be the best pancakes I've ever tasted."

Marcy was wiping down the counters, placing her hands on her hips, and turned to look over at David, "David dear, call me Marcy."

"Okay, Mrs-Marcy, these are the best pancakes." David wanted to be polite, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings, either. 

"You're too kind. I bet several restaurants in the city serve delicious pancakes." Marcy sat down with a cup of tea, just like Patrick. It was strange, but in a good way, how comfortable it felt sitting down with her. It felt like they had spent time together before, but they hadn't. They had exchanged a few hellos over the phone, but nothing more.

"I'm glad we have a few moments alone." Marcy's face turned much more serious.

"Is everything okay?" David furrowed his eyebrows, worried that something was wrong. He still hadn't heard from Patrick, not that he had access to his phone. 

"First, I just want to put your mind at ease. Patrick is working at the store with Clint. Everything will be set up correctly. We are so proud of both of you. The store is beautiful-"

David interrupted, almost panicked, "You've been in the store?"

"We got into town early this morning, and Patrick asked us to meet him at the store since he was already there. When we got there, Patrick asked me to check on you."

_Oh God!_

This was worse than what David expected. He assumed Patrick's parents knew about his family's problems. He couldn't imagine what Patrick's mother must be thinking. Her son is this perfect human being, and now he's entangled with this wreck of a man with family issues. This must look awful to her. David knew he had to assume nothing and avoid spiraling, although he was a pool of panic inside. He couldn't let Marcy see this, at least not yet. David took a deep breath.

"Thank you for doing that. It wasn't necessary, but I really appreciate all of this. Was Patrick upset?" David asked, wishing he could talk to Patrick. 

"Not worried, but concerned. Patrick really cares about you, David."

David took a couple a bite of pancakes, "Your son means a lot to me." 

"You love him, don't you?" Marcy casually asked.

"Um, hmmm. What?" David couldn't imagine the mix of facial expressions forming over his face. Ya, he knew he was in love with Patrick, and he could undoubtedly admit that to himself, but for someone else to call him out on it? That was incorrect? Right?

"David, you don't have to answer that question. Every action you've taken since you arrived has spoken volumes, and know what, my sweet boy has never been happier." Marcy reached over and squeezed David's hand, holding his stare, "That's all I've ever wanted for him. You are so good for him, my dear David."

"Your son is such a good person. I feel incredibly lucky to have met him. Did he tell you how we met?" David asked, taking a bit of bacon. He decided this was probably the best breakfast anyone had prepared for him before even beating out Adelina, and that was not something he'd ever thought he'd say.

Marcy laughed, "He face timed me just before your first dinner date to tell me about the 'cute boy he had just saved that he was going to take out for dinner.'" Marcy's face turned grim, almost sad. "He then face timed me the day you left, and I had never seen him look so depressed."

David's body froze at the thought, and he knew he was such an idiot for leaving. "Leaving Patrick was easily the worst decision I had ever made in my life, and for that, I am apologetic." 

"I can see that, David. You were probably scared. Love can make you do crazy things. Can I tell you a story about how Clint and I met?"

David nodded his head, "I'd love to hear that story." David was a romantic at heart. He loved to hear cute, romantic stories, and judging by some of the dates Patrick had taken David on, David sensed this was going to be a special story.

"We met in college at the library, actually. I know that sounds nerdy." David watched Marcy's face light up as she started explaining the story. "A girlfriend and I met up with the same study group for biology, weekly. Clint was in this study group. From the moment I laid eyes on him, I was smitten, but he started dating my girlfriend instead. It broke my heart, but she was happy, so I tried to be a supportive friend."

"That's awful, did she know you liked Mr. Brewer?" David was almost appalled. 

"No. She got to Clint first, so I just let it go. Anyways, the semester ended, and he had broken up with my girlfriend."

"Did you go find him?" David was curious now, invested in the story. 

"No, I didn't know how to find him, and I didn't want to hurt my friend's feelings, so I decided to keep my distance assuming it was just a crush, and there would be other boys."

"That's very nice of you. I wish my friends in New York would've left my boyfriends or girlfriends alone."

"Boyfriends or girlfriends?" Marcy asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, whereas Patrick identifies as gay. I identify as pansexual. I date all people, regardless of sexual orientation or identity, but you don't need to worry about Patrick and me. I am not seeing anyone else."

"Because you love my son, I understand," Marcy said casually like it was common knowledge. She was so sure of herself, just like Patrick.

"Hmmm?"

"It's okay, David. I know what I know." Marcy winked with a grin again. David knew where Patrick got his sass from, although he had yet to meet Clint.

"So, back to my story...When the next semester rolled around, I had decided to share a room with that same girlfriend. I was alone in my room one afternoon when there was a knock at my door. It was Clint. I told him my friend Laura wasn't there, but I could leave a message. He said to me as confident as could be, and I'll never forget this, 'I'm not here for Laura.'" Marcy appeared to be positively giddy while telling this story, and David enjoyed every moment.

"You let him in, right?" David asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"Of course, still oblivious as to why he was visiting my room." Marcy smiled. He could see the gleam in her eyes as she was thinking about Clint. David couldn't help but wonder if his eyes looked like that when he thought about Patrick or looked at Patrick. He had never thought about it really till now. "He told me this story about how I was the reason he joined the study group, but he dated my friend because he didn't think I was interested in him and she asked him out. When it didn't work out, he decided to take a chance on me."

"Oh, did you tell your friend?" David asked as he grabbed a bite of blueberry pancakes.

"She told me they broke up because of me. I was so confused, I couldn't believe that the same guy I was crushing on felt the same way. My girlfriend told me to go out with him, and well, the rest they say is history. Looking back, I'm pretty sure it was love at first sight. Sound familiar?" Marcy slightly raised an eyebrow with a grin.

David nodded and closed his eyes, "Hmmm.....yes, okay, yes, I love Patrick." David's mouth was upturned, and he was smiling so hard his face hurt. It actually felt good to say it out loud.

"I knew it, but don't worry, I won't say a word. You tell Patrick when you're ready." Marcy grinned, looking very pleased with herself. "Go ahead and finish up, and we'll head to the store. Patrick is going to be glad to see you."

He believed Marcy when she said she wouldn't say anything. He hadn't met a Brewer that he couldn't trust as of yet!

+++++

"Dad, I can't thank you enough for fixing this light," Patrick said, pulling his dad into a hug.

"It was nothing, luckily, it was just a bad wire. Everything else looks good. How about we get your food cut up? Mom and David should be here at any moment?"

It was as if David had a sixth sense as Patrick read his text.

 **David** : Your mom is amazing. We're on our way to the store. See you soon, honey! <3

Patrick felt heat rush to his face as he glanced at that little heart.

"I'm guessing Mom or David sent you a text, but judging from the grin on your face, I'm guessing it's David."

Patrick nodded, "Yes."

"You know your mother couldn't wait to go meet him. It's all she's been talking about all week." Clint said as he was cutting up cheese to set out for the opening.

"I bet she was. I have a feeling things went well this morning, but that doesn't surprise me. I'd be more shocked if she didn't already have David eating out of the palm of her hand."

"He's really important to you?"

"Dad, I love him." Patrick took a breath, "He's the one." Patrick said softly, looking over at his dad as he set up trays of different varieties of tapenade. 

"You haven't known him that long, but when you know, you know. I'm very happy for you, son. Does David know how you feel?"

"Dad, I knew the moment I saw him." Patrick smiled.

Clint let out a slight laugh. "That sounds familiar. You sound happy, Patrick. That's all your mother and I want. If David does that, we're both going to love him."

Patrick watched Clint reach into his pocket to grab his phone. He observed a smile form over his father's face. 

"Your mother loves him. You better watch out. They're already planning an afternoon rom-com marathon. You and I might both be in trouble."

Patrick laughed, "I think I'm jealous. David has never asked me to spend an afternoon watching rom-coms."

"Don't be. This is good for your mother. You and I can watch the baseball game, and David and your mother can watch movies. You know you're mother only tolerates televised sports. This is a win-win."

A few moments later, Patrick heard the bell above the door ding as David and Marcy entered the store. 

David made his way over to Patrick and pulled him into a warm embrace. 

"Okay, this is a really long hug." 

"Just one more minute." Patrick never minded being in David's arms but wasn't used to being greeted with a long hug. It was actually nice, and he knew David needed this. He always wanted to give him what he needed.

David pulled away and rested his head on Patrick's forehead, smiling. He looked good. Patrick had been so worried about what state David would appear in when he got to the store, but the smile on David's face told him all he needed to know.

They pulled away, and Patrick watched David survey the store, studying every centimeter from top to bottom. 

"You did all this?" David asked, sounding surprised. 

Patrick walked over to his dad. He smiled while patting his dad on the back, "With a little help from this guy. David, this is my dad, Clint Brewer."

David walked over to Clint and shook his hand, "It's so great to finally meet you, Mr. Brewer."

Marcy placed her hands on the sides of her mouth and said in a loud whisper, "Call him Clint."

David smiled, "Clint, thank you so much for all you've done for Patrick and me today. You've been super generous."

"We're so happy to help you, kids. We'd do anything for the boy who makes my son so happy." Clint smiled and looked back at Patrick and winked.

David walked over to Patrick, and Patrick wrapped his arm around Patrick's waist. David wrapped an arm around Patrick's shoulder, and they walked over to the store window, looking at the crowd of people waiting outside the store. They looked at each other, and for a moment, as David's lips parted to one side of his mouth in his crooked smile, and Patrick's lips downturned in an upward motion. Their smiles reserved for each other. 

"Are we ready to do this?" David asked.

"Open the door," Patrick said and brushed his lips softly over David's, "Softly." He continued just above a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr under "vanillahigh00." I don't post much as I am navigating the tumblr world, but feel free to talk to me on there! I'd love to hear from you!!
> 
> You can also find me on IG under "vanilla_high_00."
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think about the story. Any kudos and comments are always welcome regardless of length! <3


	12. Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The store officially opens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for the long break on this fic. This chapter fought me tooth and nail. The good news is chapter 13 is written, the final chapter, and I'm just finishing edits now. That will be published over the next couple of days and that is a promise that I intend to keep because I've felt like a liar lately. :(
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta for helping me work through this chapter. She really is the best! [ edie4711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie4711/pseuds/edie4711).
> 
> In the midst of this break, I and my dear friend and beta, edie4711, wrote a holiday fic in case you'd like to read: [ The Purrrrfect Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697067/chapters/67783583).

As soon as David flipped the sign to “open”, people flooded in, one after another. Some customers flocked to the middle of the store, where the skincare line was prominently displayed; others circled the edges, feeling the softness of handmade sweaters, scarves, and other clothing items. 

David had stationed himself in the middle of the store, so he could easily see everything going on around him, while Patrick kept watch over the till. Marcy and Clint had asked if they could help by restocking appetizers, which was a big help. As important as it was to make sure that their food items were sampled today, David didn't want to spend the day feeling like a hostess at a party, so he appreciated the help. 

As the morning went on, David glanced over at the till now and then to watch Patrick in action. He greeted everyone warmly and made sure they were happy with their purchases. David watched customers sharing what might have been stories with Patrick, and Patrick listened to each one with patience. 

Every so often, Patrick would turn and catch David looking at him, and a sweet, secret little smile would come across his face. David knew what that smile meant, what Patrick was trying to say with his beautiful brown eyes. 

_Look at all this!_

_We did this!_

Patrick was right. _They_ did this. 

David returned the glance with a wide smile of his own, hoping Patrick could read his expression. Patrick's eyebrows raised in response.

By 2pm, the early rush was winding down, and they decided to close for an hour. They could rest, eat, and take time to restock if needed. Marcy and Clint ran over to the sub shop across the street to grab lunch for all of them. 

As soon as the door closed behind Marcy and Clint, David walked over to the till. He put his hands on the edge of the counter and grinned at Patrick. "So, partner, how are we doing?" David asked. 

"Considering how empty the shelves are already, and looking at the early figures, I'd say we're in for a pretty successful day." 

David rounded the counter and took Patrick's hands in his. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"David, you could have, and you would have, but I'm glad you didn't. I love this store, and I love..." Patrick hesitated. He looked down for a moment, then back up at David. "...That we did it together," he finished. Patrick looked at David with those honey brown eyes and squeezed David's hand, then placed a soft kiss on David's neck, just under his ear, Patrick’s favorite spot to kiss. 

David let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

He wanted to hear those three little words, and he was so sure Patrick was about to say them. David was 87% sure how Patrick felt about him, but David wanted to hear them.

Patrick’s mouth was making its way back to David’s lips when David heard squabbling outside the store.

David felt every hair on the back of his neck stand up as his parents strode through the door of the store. 

"David, my prodigal son, I've finally found you! Why did you keep this quaint little boutique so confidential?" Moira asked. She held out her arms for a hug, but David turned away. 

"I didn't want you to ruin this for us," David replied, looking at his mother over his shoulder.

"Is _that_ any way to show appreciation for our contribution to your successful art gallery career?" Moira asked, frowning.

"If you consider _bribing my patrons_ ‘successful’, then, sure." David let go of Patrick's hand and folded his arms. 

"Oh, David, we did it because we could, and we want to help now." Moira's voice went soft. She looked sincere, but David didn’t trust her. Maybe she was too afraid to tell her friends at the country club that David had moved away to open a small store in a small town. 

"Thank you, but we're good here." David's whole body was tense. He knew Marcy and Clint would be back any moment, and he didn't want to subject them to his parents. He was developing an excellent rapport with Patrick's parents, and he wasn't ready to mess that up just yet.

"You may not want our help, but what about your strapping business partner, here?” Moira looked Patrick up and down. “And how does your boy-toy feel about you working with such a striking young man as this?" Moira asked, gesturing between David and Patrick.

"I have it on good authority he's okay with our relationship." Patrick grinned and winked at Moira.

"My, aren't you a button?" Moira smirked.

Patrick reached over and rubbed David's back, planting a kiss on his cheek. He walked over toward Moira and extended his hand. "Hello, Mrs. Rose, I'm Patrick. David's boyfriend."

David’s father came up beside Moira then. "Patrick, Johnny Rose, David's father." Johnny extended his hand toward Patrick.

"Hello, Mr. Rose, it's nice to meet you." Patrick shook his hand.

"So, uh, David, you two are involved romantically as well as in business?" Johnny placed his left hand in his pocket and gestured between Patrick and David.

"Um...yeah, yes, that's correct." David nodded.

"Well, don't you think that could get a little tricky? Mixing a business relationship with a romantic relationship?"

"Your father's right, David. We haven't prepared you for an undertaking of this magnitude. You wanted _nothing_ to do with Rose Video."

"No disrespect intended, Mrs. Rose, but what you see here is all David. He sourced the products, he designed the layout, and he chose the display units, the flooring, and the paint colors. I just offered a little bit of financial advice and helped him set things up. Your son is very smart and savvy. He knows what he wants, and if this morning's numbers are any indication, the store will do very well. You should be very proud of him. I know I am."

"I'm sorry, Peter, but you're just a lifeguard. How can you offer my son advice on how to start a business?" Moira snorted a laugh as she looked over at Johnny, who smiled back. 

"It's not much, but I run the accounting firm next door. Brewer CPA." Patrick smiled. 

"Oh, the family business. How quaint." Moira said in a condescending tone.

"No, the business is all mine. I started the business from the ground up about five years ago. We're a small town, but I'm proud to say it's profitable, and I'm currently interviewing for additional help." Patrick stood his ground, straight-faced, holding Moira's gaze, hands on his hips.

"A CPA is still not qualified to run a business." Johnny insisted.

Patrick turned his attention toward Johnny. "You're right, Mr. Rose, but an MBA from Harvard does qualify me to do that."

Johnny's eyes grew wide.

"Um, Dad, I believe Rose Video was started based on your community college education?" David raised his eyebrows.

"Very impressive, Patrick. My apologies." 

David enjoyed the surprised expression on Johnny's face. No one had ever stood up for him like this before. But Patrick was standing up for him. And he was standing up to none other than Johnny Rose. 

Johnny walked around the store, perusing various products. David followed him at a distance, straightening items that had been moved out of place. Patrick retreated to the stockroom, to get more stock to replenish what had been purchased that morning and to give David some privacy with his parents. 

Moving to the front of the store, David saw Johnny pick up a tin of breath mints and lip balm and place both in his inside jacket pocket.

_Is he stealing from the store?_

"Um...hmmm...excuse me, what are you _doing_?" 

Johnny spun around, hand still in his pocket."I'm not sure what you mean," he said, innocently. 

"I just saw you take a tin of breath mints and a lip balm and put them in your pocket without paying for them. I believe that’s called stealing." David tilted his head to one side, placing his hands on his hips.

Johnny took the items out of his jacket pocket and placed them back on the counter. "Exactly, David. You've placed all these small items within walking distance of the door. Anyone could come in and just rip you off. You need to put security cameras in place. I'd be glad to find someone to install these for you."

Before David could answer, the door opened and Marcy and Clint walked in carrying the bags from the sub shop. David wondered if they’d heard any of the discussion, but he couldn’t tell by their expressions.. 

Patrick walked over to his parents and took the bags from them. "Mom, Dad, this is Mr. and Mrs. Rose, David's parents. They came to check out the store. Mr. Rose was just suggesting that we install security cameras."

Clint extended his hand to Johnny. "Clint Brewer. Nice to meet you, Mr. Rose."

"Please call me Johnny. Nice to meet you, Clint." Johnny smiled, "I was just suggesting to the boys that they get security cameras installed. With all these small items at the front of the store, anyone could just walk off with any of them." 

"Johnny, you make a great point. Fortunately, I was able to install a security system in the store this morning while we were making some electrical adjustments."

Johnny opened his mouth, but nothing came out, and he shut it again. 

"Take a look at the ceiling. See that dark circle above our head?" Clint pointed.

Johnny nods.

"It's a tiny camera. I've placed a few of these in the ceiling around the front of the store, and if you look to the back of the store, there are some larger ones there. The store is located in a great area, but you can't be too safe these days, so Marcy and I bought the boys the security system as an opening present." 

"That was very generous of you, Clint. Thank you for looking out for David." Johnny sounded sincere.

"You really don't have to thank me. I knew a security dealer who owed me a favor, so I was able to get a substantial discount on this system. I was glad to help when David called and asked for advice on which one would be best for the store."

"David asked you for advice on a security system?" Johnny sounded surprised, and maybe a little hurt.

"Well, Patrick talks to his parents almost daily, so I just asked if I could talk to his dad one day. It was really no big deal." David waved his words away. “Also, you are always so busy, I’m surprised you were able to get away long enough to come see the store.”. 

“ _David,_ you never _call_ us.” Moira pointed out. 

David wasn't going to feel guilty about this. They never expressed interest in his life before, unless it was to meddle. 

"Well, you're either jet-setting off somewhere, or out at some party." 

"David, this store is beautiful. You've done well here. I'm sorry I doubted you." Johnny wrapped his arms around David. David wasn't used to hugging his father, but it was ...kind of nice. He patted Johnny’s back, a little awkwardly.

Johnny released David and turned to his wife. "Come on, Moira, there are a couple things I'd like to do before we head out of town."

Moira embraced David warmly. "We're proud of you, David." She pulled away and smiled, and he knew she meant it. 

"Take care of our son," said Johnny, holding his hand out for Patrick to shake. Patrick took it and shook it firmly.

"I promise I will. Thank you for stopping by, Mr. and Mrs. Rose."

+++++

The Roses left quietly, and David was glad. 

David stood at the till, lost in thought, when Marcy came up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. 

"David, they mean well,” she told him “As parents, we're so afraid to let our children fail, and many times we step in when we're not needed." 

"That's very kind of you to say, Mrs. Brewer, but you don't know my parents." 

"That may be true, but I'm getting to know you, and I know what it's like to be a parent, so I like my odds." She squeezed his shoulders, then moved away

David smiled. 

"Come on, you boys, go get something to eat. Clint and I will work out there, and then we'll switch so we'll be ready to open back up."

Patrick grabbed the bags and escorted David back to the stockroom. When Patrick knew they were out of sight, he wrapped his arms around David's waist and squeezed him affectionately. 

"Don't let your parents get to you," he said. “ _You_ did this.” He pointed at David’s face. "Your parents can't take this away from you."

David sighed. "This is why I didn't want them to come. They questioned everything about this place before I finally convinced them that maybe I knew what I was doing."

Patrick rested his forehead against David’s."Everything is okay. We've got this. Just a few more hours, and then we're going to celebrate."

David, overcome, cupped the back of Patrick’s neck and kissed him firmly, hoping he could feel the gratitude he was trying to convey. It wasn't a very long kiss, but it was enough, at least for now. 

++++

The store was busy all afternoon. Patrick wasn’t able to move from the till once, and David was busy working the floor, explaining the products to the customers, upselling when he could. 

Finally, it was closing time. Marcy and Clint cleaned up the food, David restocked inventory, and Patrick balanced the till. Within record time, the store was clean and ready for business tomorrow morning. 

"Well, I'd say you boys had a very successful first day. We're so proud of you both." Marcy smiled. 

"You boys have done well with this place,” Clint agreed. “Please let us know if you need anything. We're only a call away."

"We appreciate everything you've done for us, Mr. and Mrs. Brewer, but before you go, I just need to give you something."

David slipped into the stockroom, returning a moment later with a Rose Apothecary tote bag. He held it out to Marcy.

"This is for you and Mr. Brewer. Just a small thank-you for all your help today. You both did so much, and I can't thank you enough. There are some skincare products, lip balms, breath mints, a bottle of wine, and, of course, a loaf of bread."

"David, this is very generous of you both. Thank you." Clint accepted the bag with a smile.

Marcy cocked her head. "David, can I have a moment with you alone?"

“...Sure."

Patrick and Clint discreetly moved away, toward the back of the store.

Once they were alone, Marcy smiled at David and placed her hand on his face. "Tell Patrick you love him. You won't regret it. I promise you." She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Take care of my sweet boy, and promise me you both will come to visit soon."

"Thank you, Marcy. For everything. I promise we will visit soon." David hugged her. Over her shoulder, he saw Patrick watching them with a big smile on his face. 

He was going to tell Patrick he loved him tonight. There was no doubt in his mind now.

They said their goodbyes, and the Brewers left. 

Patrick's phone beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket, checked the notification, and almost dropped it in shock. 

When Patrick doesn’t say anything right away, David begins to panic. “Oh, my God, what?”

"David. Our loan for the store is paid off."


	13. The Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much Edie4711 for betaing this fic!! I so appreciate you! ❤️
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, kudos, or comment on this story. It's really meant a lot!

"How is the bank loan paid off? Did we get the grant money?" David asked, feeling every muscle in his body start to tense. 

"No, the larger grants that we were approved for take awhile to process. That money isn't going to be available for a couple of months." Patrick walked over to David and put his hands on his shoulders. "I'll call the bank. I'm sure it's a simple mistake." David took a deep breath, nodded, and allowed himself to relax at the contact. 

_It had to be a mistake._

Patrick pulled out his phone and called the bank. 

David listened attentively, but Patrick wasn't giving anything away. 

"I see...Okay...Yes, we know who that is...Thank you for clarifying...Have a good evening... Goodbye."

Patrick hung up the phone, and his face was expressionless.

"Well?" David raised his arms into the air. A knot formed in his stomach. 

Patrick placed his phone back in his pocket, still quiet. David felt a tightness in his chest as he waited for Patrick to respond. It was becoming clear that there was no mistake. Someone paid off this loan, but _who would do that?_ He doesn't know anyone in this town who would be that generous; he was sure Patrick had some wealthy clients at the accounting firm, but it just didn't seem reasonable that they would go pay off one of his business loans. Unless...

"Your Dad paid off the loan." Patrick finally said.

David felt his mouth drop open as he placed his hands on his face. 

_How could he have done this?_

David needed to stay calm. "How does he know which bank held the loan?"

"Um, David, there is only one bank in this town." Patrick shrugged his shoulders. He pulled David into his arms. "Why don't you just call him and find out why he did this?"

"But this was mine. This was ours. I didn't want his help. I didn't need his approval."

Patrick pulled back to cradle David’s face in his hands "Everything is going to be okay. Just call him and talk to him." Patrick wrapped his arms around David, rubbing circles into his back. "Even if your dad paid this off, we're going to pay him back. It'll be like nothing happened."

David believed him. He had no reason not to. 

This time when they pulled back from the hug, David let his face fall as the sting of tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. 

_What was he so afraid of?_

Patrick tipped David's chin back up, gently wiping away a stray tear. "Hey, nothing has changed. I'm right here. Would you rather I call your dad?"

"No, I need to do this on my own, but thank you." David wanted to say more, so much more, almost letting those three little words fall from his lips. 

When David walked into the coffee shop a bit later, his parents were waiting at a table for him. Patrick had insisted that David go alone; Patrick was going to head into his accounting office to check his messages. David would meet him back at the office after he spoke to his parents.

David sat down and tried to remain calm. 

"I ordered you a caramel macchiato with skim milk, two sweeteners, and a sprinkle of cocoa powder," Moira said as she looked at David fondly. Something was different about his mother. She was soft and almost kind. He wasn't used to that level of sincerity from her. He had never ordered this coffee combination with his mother. He assumed someone supplied him with the information about his coffee order, but he decided not to dwell on it. It really wasn't important, even though the gesture was impressive.

"Thank you." David focused on staying calm and to keep breathing as he took a few sips of coffee.

"Son, you may be upset with us for paying off your loan, but we wanted to help." Johnny paused. His tone was sincere, and he continued, "I know we haven't been available to you, and we're hoping to change that. We haven't given you the credit you deserve. You're very bright, David. You always have been, and for whatever reason, we thought we always needed to protect you, but you didn't need our protection. You know what you're doing."

David felt his lips curve slightly upward in a smile but quickly retracted it as he felt the heaviness of his next question coming. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and nodded more to himself than anything else. Reassuring himself that he could continue this conversation. "Hmmm...ah...so let me get this straight. You, ah, think I know what I'm doing, but you, ah, decided to pay off my business loan?"

"David, we wanted to help. You let the Brewers ameliorate the store, and we just wanted to do _what we could._ Moira added, her voice still soft and warm.

David rolled his eyes. "Well, if I'm honest, we didn't know that Clint and Marcy were going to buy us the security system. I merely went to him for advice seeing that he deals with the wires and things. It was a surprise to both Patrick and me."

"That's great, son. I'm glad you have someone looking out for you. I know we don't say it, but I hope it goes without saying that we love you." Johnny smiled. 

"Thank you, and it's not that I'm not grateful, but we're going to pay you back. This is too much."

"Well, if you feel led to do that, that is your choice, but do me one favor?" Johnny asked.

David put his coffee down and focused on his father.

"Don't rush to pay me back. Get the store off the ground, be financially sound before you worry about that."

"Patrick applied for several grants. I was going to fund the business with my own money, but he talked me out of it. We're just waiting for the grant money to go through." David took a sip of coffee. His body was starting to relax at the thought of Patrick. 

"That button of yours is quite charming. He seems quite smitten with you, David." Moira added with a wink.

"He's the best decision I ever made. I'm glad you like him."

"David, all we want is for you to be happy, and if Patrick is the person who does that for you, that's all we can ask for." Johnny cracked another smile and gently grabbed David's arm. "He seems like a good man, son. A Harvard MBA, that's very impressive."

David nodded, "He's simply the best."

+++++

David had become quite fond of the beach, whether it was a daily visit because Patrick was working a lifeguard shift or date night. They had made it a weekly tradition after their first date to visit the beach once a week for an evening picnic under the stars. It had become one of the things David looked forward to each week, especially as he got busier with the store. As the store's grand opening approached, they spent less time together because Patrick would be working on reports and numbers, possibly off at appointments for his own office or sometimes a random lifeguard shift at the beach. David would be out doing vendor visits acquiring new products for the store or coordinating contractors to perfect its aesthetic. The pair sometimes enjoyed dinner together and a movie if they were lucky, but their weekly beach dates had become non-negotiable. It was one evening a week that they would always save for each other. When Patrick suggested they head to the beach for the evening after the store closed, David didn't hesitate.

It was a warm night by the ocean. The sun was just starting to set as bands of oranges, reds, and purples filled the sky. The air was warm even though the nights had begun to cool down as September approached. There was a slight salty breeze coming off the ocean at low tide, and the sound of waves crashing in the distance. 

They had agreed to grab a couple of subs and some water before settling down on the beach. David couldn't decide what he wanted, so Patrick was about to take it upon himself to order them each a steak and cheese sub until David stopped him.

"Ew, Patrick, this is not Philadelphia," David bunched his eyebrows together in disgust. He was sure that the best tasting steak and cheese subs wouldn't be found along a small beach strip in New England. Multiple food trucks in the city had tried to compare, but after a few weekend trips to Philadelphia during a fling with a 76er, David knew why they were called "Philly Cheese Steaks."

"Okay, do you have another suggestion?" Patrick furrowed his brow and continued, placing his hands on his hips. Patrick looked so annoyed, but yet so adorable. David wanted to forget the subs and cuddle with Patrick in the sand. As much as he wanted that, his stomach was expressing its sincere disagreement with that option.

"You've been standing there for almost five minutes, deciding what you want. I'd just like to get cozy with my boyfriend on the beach." Patrick's eyes couldn't have explained what he wanted any clearer. David loved his loud eyes. Patrick couldn't hide anything from David in those warm, honey-brown eyes.

David gave into Patrick and opted for the subpar steak and cheese sub. Fortunately, the food came quickly, and they strolled down the boardwalk to an empty, private spot on the beach. It was late enough that families had packed up for the day, and early enough that the crowds of horny teenagers looking to make out in private hadn't arrived yet.

They found a spot and laid out the blanket they had packed. 

They sat down, and David started to unwrap his sub but stopped. Patrick looked at him for a moment, confused. 

"A penny for your thoughts?" Patrick asked, looking over at David, his expression fond, and his eyes warm. David was never tired of the way Patrick looked at him. 

"You think today went well?" David asked shyly. David knew today went well. Patrick showed him the numbers. Their actual sales had exceeded today's projections. That should have answered David's question, but it didn't. It didn't erase the doubt in his mind that at some point, this was all going to go away. Patrick, the store, the ease to which he spoke to his parents this afternoon. Things were going too well. The other shoe was about to drop. 

"I do. The numbers don't lie. You were in your element today. You did an amazing job." 

"No, _we_ did good today." David corrected and took a bite of his sub.

" _You_ worked the floor like a pro today." 

Patrick had confidence in David that no one had ever had before. Whenever a vendor backed out, or a tile selection went out of stock or something to cause David to spiral, Patrick was there. He always told David it was okay and that delays were part of the process. Patrick was right. As soon as one vendor backed out, David found another vendor he liked even more, and when the bathroom tiles mysteriously went out of stock, and they had to retile the whole bathroom floor because they were missing a few tiles. Patrick reached out to one of his tax clients who presented David with a new catalog of tile selections and offered to install the tiles for free as a thank you for all the work Patrick had done for him. 

David didn't know what to do with that. Who does anything for nothing? Patrick made him realize that good people do nice things. 

"Every sale that we made today was because of you. The customers loved you, they loved talking to you." 

"Um, I _distinctly_ remember a _young_ group of girls who bought every piece of our skincare line after _you_ explained it." David cringed. "I was not involved in any of those transactions." David waved his hand around in a circle as he commented. "You may be _my_ boyfriend, but I'm pretty sure they'll be back just to check you out." David took a bite of his sub.

"Jealous, much?" Patrick grinned.

"Ew, no! _I_ get to fall asleep next to you every night." 

There was no shame in letting customers flirt with his boyfriend if it would benefit his wallet. Watching Patrick and these girls who couldn't have been more than, like, 22, was actually quite adorable. 

"Yes, _every_ night if I have anything to say about it." Patrick reached over and kissed David softly but quickly. 

When Patrick pulled away, he took a bite of his sub, and David could tell his thoughts were elsewhere as Patrick stared straight ahead toward the ocean. 

After a few moments, he spoke. "I saw Jake the other day." 

"Um, hmmm." David's eyes closed, and he scrunched his face, "What, what did Jake want?" He really wanted to try to play it cool, but just the mention of his name raised David’s hackles. Patrick had told him multiple times that there was nothing and would never be anything between them, but even months later, he couldn't escape the image of Jake kissing Patrick on the beach during that volleyball game.

"I just ran into him when I picked up takeout the other night. He asked how we were doing, and I told him things were good, but he kissed--."

David put his sub down and got up, looking down at the ocean, and away from Patrick. 

_He wouldn't end things with me to go back to Jake, would he?_

The day had been perfect, the store opening was much more successful than David could have ever dreamed of, and now it was over? He wondered why Patrick hadn't said anything sooner. 

Patrick came around to the front of him, and just as he looked at him, a few stray tears escaped from David's eyes. Patrick looked at him fondly and reached over, kissing each droplet falling down his face. "Hey, what's wrong?" Patrick asked softly. 

David didn't want to be vulnerable right now, but he had to ask, "Did you kiss him back?" His voice cracked as a few more tears escaped from David's eyes. He let his face fall as he couldn't look at Patrick. He was sure that he didn't want to know the answer. 

Patrick tipped up David's chin, forcing David to look into his eyes. "No," Patrick said, at a volume just above a whisper, and placed a soft, chaste kiss on David's lips. The simplicity of it reminded him of their earliest kisses, which David had cataloged in his mind as his favorites. Not that kissing Patrick wasn't as fun or as sweet as it had been when they first met. It was just different. It was innocent, full of hope and possibility. 

David pulled away and opened his eyes. He found Patrick softly gazing into his eyes. 

Patrick took David's hands in his as his gaze never left David's face. "Jake kissed me as he said hello. I didn't kiss him back. He proceeded to ask how we were, and I told him that things were good. I told him I was in love with you." 

David let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

Patrick's bright eyes remained steady on David's face as he grabbed his shoulders, "I love you, David. I don't expect you to say it now. You'll say it when you're ready, but it felt right to me, tonight, here on the beach, by the ocean. Where it all started." 

David felt unsteady and let his body just melt into Patrick's as he accepted David steadily and tightly. Patrick rubbed circles on David's back as he held him, and David leaned into the moment. 

_Patrick said he loved me_. 

David was sure he meant it. In the past, people had told him that they loved him, but more as an excuse to get money or sex. Patrick wasn't any of those people. This was real. This _love_ was real. 

Still comfortable in Patrick's arms, David heard him continue, "I'm pretty sure I fell in love with you the moment I saw you storm onto the beach with your family." David grimaced for a second to himself as he remembered that moment. The last thing David had wanted to do that day was hang out at some small beach and pretend to be a member of a close-knit family. Little did he realize he'd meet the love of his life. 

++++ 

Patrick gently pulled away from the hug, kissed David's forehead, and rested his own against David's, waiting for some response. 

When David didn’t say anything after what seemed like a minute or two, Patrick pulled away far enough from David to see his face entirely, and David looked at him like he wanted to say something, but something was stopping him. He opened his mouth and closed it. This happened a couple of times until finally, words escaped. "I love you too, Patrick. So fucking much." 

They both smiled back at each other. Patrick grabbed the back of David's head and crashed into his lips. David grabbed his waist, trying to bring him closer. David licked Patrick's lower lip, opening up the kiss more, intensifying quickly. 

David gently pulled off, and Patrick watched him, looking down for a moment and then looking back up at Patrick. David looked lost in thought. 

"I didn't want to come to the beach that day," David said softly. 

"None of that matters now." Patrick grabbed David's hands in his. He wanted to kiss him, but he knew David wasn't finished. 

"What if I didn't come to the beach?" 

"Let's not think about that." Patrick gently traced a finger down David's jawline. 

David leaned into the touch. 

Patrick took David's hand back and continued, "You had me the moment you stepped foot on the beach that morning." Patrick kissed his favorite spot on David's neck just below his ears on one side. "You could've walked onto the beach with another guy, and my heart would've still skipped a beat the moment I laid eyes on you," Patrick repeated the kiss on the other side. 

"God, those orange lifeguard shorts. Orange is just incorrect, but you pulled it off. I needed to meet the guy who could make orange look like the new must-have color in your wardrobe." David smiled, eyes bright and soft, looking right into Patrick's. He continued softly, "Then I almost drowned. So, we almost never had a chance." 

"No, I don't believe that. You would never have drowned. The ocean brought me to you. You were meant to be here with me." 

"You think so?" 

"David, I know so. I've never felt the way I do when I'm with you. I want to wake up every morning with you. I want to fall asleep every night with you. You're it for me." 

David backed away with his head in his hands, which worried Patrick. Maybe he just overshared. Patrick knew it probably sounded like he was proposing marriage, and although he'd marry David in a heartbeat, he didn't need that to be happy. He just wanted David to know he was here for however long he'd have him. 

Patrick walked back toward David and pulled his hands away. His eyes were brimming with tears. Patrick attempted to gently wipe them away. "I'm sorry, David. I didn't mean to--" 

David crashed into Patrick's lips, and this kiss was more about need. Patrick wasn't afraid to let David know he needed him too. 

A few moments later, David backed away as lips parted in an upward turn. "Patrick, you're it for me. Don't let me go, ever." 

"I'd swim the deepest ocean to find you because I know the ocean will always bring me back to you." 

**Author's Note:**

> The companion playlist can be found [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5NFgW6BXSozT8W2kAR8nqF?si=HImImHo-Q12ZduRqIRPhyw)! I hope you enjoy it! I personally love this one!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under "vanillahigh00." I don't post much as I am navigating the tumblr world, but feel free to talk to me on there! I'd love to hear from you!!
> 
> You can also find me on IG under "vanilla_high_00."
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think about the story. Any kudos and comments are always welcome regardless of length! <3


End file.
